An Angel is Raped
by Ruby Moon5
Summary: This story starts with a rape but it tones down a bit for the rest of the story. I hope you like it. Please R
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!" screams the girl as she is held down on the cold ground in a dark park. Tears pour from her eyes and stain her flushed cheeks as rough hands rip her clothes from her gentle frame. "Please don't." she sobs. A rough hand slaps her hard on the face leaving a big red handprint. She screams in pain as the man smiles.

"You little whore."

"I'm not a whore." The girl whimpers.

"You are otherwise you wouldn't be so wet." Says the man as he harshly rubs his hand against her soaked panties.

The girl closes her eyes and thinks of why this could be happening to her.

"You will like this." Says the man as he rips off her bra then her panties. 

She is now laying in the cold dirt. She is shivering from fear and that fact that she is freezing. She keeps her eyes tightly shut, as she fears the worst. A quick sound confirms her fears. She hears the man unzip his pants. She tries to get away but two more men are holding her arms and legs tightly. She screams as he rams his thick cock into her tight virgin pussy. The tears flow faster from her eyes as she feels herself ripping inside as he roughly pumps in and out of her.

'How could this be happening to me? I'm only twenty.' The girl thinks as the guy gets faster and harder.

He grunts as he cums inside of her. He pulls out of her and stands up and looks at the girl on the ground. 

'Are they done?' thinks the girl but she was wrong. She is assaulted twice more by the two other guys. And they were each rougher than the one before them.

When they are done they put their cocks back into their pants and leave.

The girl finally opens her eyes and sees that they have gone and it is daybreak. "They raped me all night." She moans her voice hoarse from screaming. She tries to move but soon realizes that the men had tied her in a spread eagle to four trees that surrounded her. She gathers up enough of a voice to let out a loud scream for help.

A young boy with unruly blue hair was jogging through the park when he hears a scream for help. He looks around and guesses that the scream came from behind a clump of bushes and by some trees. He slowly walks over to the bushes and walks around them to see a girl naked and tied in spread eagle to the trees. 

"Holy shit. Are you alright?" he asks as he takes off his light jacket and drapes it over the girl.

They girl opens her eyes and sees the boy, "Help me."

"Of course I will. My name is Eli. What's yours?" he says as he digs through his waist pouch and pulls out a cell phone.

"Madison." Says the girl weakly.

"I'm gonna call the police ok. Do you know how long you have been out here?" asks Eli as he dials the number for his partner at the police station.

"I was walking home from classes last night. The last time I checked my watch it was 10 p.m." Says Madison as fresh tears flow from her eyes as she remembers being jumped by the three men.

"I'm a cop too. Don't worry your going to be safe with me." Says Eli softly as he waits for his partner to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" says a female voice on the other end.

"Sakura, its Eli. I was on my morning jog when I found this girl who I would say has been raped more than once. She's alive but badly beaten, should I untie her?"

"Holy shit Eli, hell yes untie her. But be careful she is going to be scared. Where are you?"

"In the very middle of the park."

"Ok I'm on my way with a couple of units. Make sure she's ok and warm."

"Just get here ok." Says Eli before he hangs up the phone. He turns to Madison and smiles, "I'm gonna cut you loose ok."

"Please." Is all Madison says.

Eli takes a jackknife out of his bag and begins to cut the ropes. "So what kind of classes do you take?" asks Eli trying to get Madison's mind off of what ever happened to her.

"Photography classes. I actually teach them."

"Sounds like fun. I wanted to take a photography class but I never really have the time. I'm always working." Says Eli as he cuts the last rope.

Madison just smiles as she feels the last rope cut.

"I'm going to take your case ok." Says Eli as he sits beside Madison.

"What kind of cop are you?" asks Madison thankful he helped her.

"Honestly I work in the SVU."

"Special Victims Unit." Says Madison.

"Yeah. So I'm gonna ask you some questions ok?"

Madison nods her head yes.

"How many men were there?"

"Three that I know of. Well three held me down and raped me but I'm not sure if there were others watching."

"Do you know the men?"

"No I don't."

"Eli Moon where are you?" yells a girl.

Eli stands up and sees Sakura and two more people from the SVU who work with Eli and Sakura a lot. "I'm over here." Says Eli.

The three walk around the bushes and see the girl lying there covered by Eli's jacket.

"Hi I'm Sakura." She says as she kneels beside Madison.

Madison doesn't take her eyes away from Eli's face.

"Her name is Madison." Says Eli as he smiles at Madison.

"Li go tell the paramedics we found her." Says Sakura as she stands up.

"Fine." Says the man with unruly brown hair and deep amber eyes. "Come on Meilin."

A girl follows Li. She's got long black hair pulled up into one ponytail in the back of her head. They walk off to find the medics.

Madison takes her hand out from under Eli's coat and gently takes hold of his hand. "Don't leave me." She whispers.

"Don't worry Madison I won't leave you." Says Eli with a smile before he looks at Sakura.

Li returns with the medics.

"Li where's Meilin?" asks Sakura as she moves out of the way for the medics to take Madison.

"She found the girls things, she's bagging them." Says Li as he watches the medics lower the stretcher.

"Miss you have to let go of him." Says one of the medics.

Madison doesn't want to, so opens her mouth to argue but Eli looks at her face, "Don't worry I'm going with you in the ambulance."

Madison smiles and let's go of Eli's hand and watches him step out of the way for the medics to do their job. Once they have Madison on the stretcher they start to move her away to their ambulance. Madison gets a look at where she was raped and beaten and she begins to freak out and cry.

"Madison it's all over now. Don't worry." She hears that Sakura girl say.

Madison looks around for Eli, she sees him waiting in the back of the ambulance for her. She's loaded into the ambulance and the doors are closed leaving her alone with Eli.

Madison falls asleep and when she wakes up she is in a small single hospital room. She tries to sit up when she it met with two hands to help her. She starts to freak out but look over and sees Eli standing there with a worried look on his face.

"I'm sorry Eli. Reflex."

"It's ok. Do you want help sitting up?"

"Yes please."

Eli smiles and takes the controls for the bed and pushes a button so the head of the bed rises.

"Thanks. How long have I been asleep?"

"Well I found you at five this morning and it's noon so about six and a half hours."

"Oh wow. I have to ask did I get anything last night?"

"You're mean like a STD or get pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"The doctor wouldn't tell me. He said since I wasn't family I couldn't know."

"Oh." Says Madison softly.

"I can call the doctor if you want."

"No he will make his rounds and I will find out then."

"They took your things to the station to be tested for evidence and when we were going through your wallet we didn't find any family pictures or anything."

"You wouldn't I don't carry them around. My family is gone. My father left me and my mother long ago and my mother died when I was sixteen. I was an only child so I have been living on my own ever since. That's when I moved from London to here is Japan."

"Ok. Do you have any friends you may want to contact?"

"Nope. I keep to myself."

"A beautiful girl like you and you keep to yourself." Says Eli with a gentle smile.

Madison smiles and is about to say something when a doctor walks in.

"Oh good your up." Says the doctor with a bright smile on her face.

"Yeah um so what are the results of my tests?" asks Madison as she holds Eli's hand tightly.

The doctor looks at Eli and back to Madison, "Do you want him in here?"

"He's my support." Says Madison as she smiles at Eli, while adding in her head, 'Even though I met him this morning.'

"Ok. Well everything came back negative. You have no STD's and your not pregnant." Says the doctor as she looks at her clipboard.

"Oh good." Sighs Madison as she gets a gentle squeeze of her hand from Eli.

"And even more good news we got DNA result of all three men. I sent the results to the lab at the police station. I guess detective Moon here can tell you anything else after that."

"Thank you doctor. Oh when can I go?"

"Well you're free to go now. You just have a lot of bruises and some minor cuts that's all. I must say you are a very lucky girl."

Madison smiles and nods her head yes. The doctor smiles and leaves the room.

"Oh thank god." Sighs Madison after the doctor has left.

"Listen since you can't have the clothes back that you were wearing and we can't take anything from your apartment I got some clothes from my place for you." Says Eli as he walks over to a table and lifts up a small duffel bag. 

"Thanks Eli." Says Madison with a bright smile. She tries to get up but she feels a lot of pain.

Eli sees she's having trouble so he drops the bag and walks to her side to help Madison out of the bed. Once Madison is on her own two feet Eli gently let's go of her but he doesn't leave her side. Madison wobbles a bit but she shakes her head gently and walks to the duffel bag and picks it up.

She turns to Eli with a smile, "Little privacy?"

"What? Oh yeah." Says Eli as he quickly walks in a circle and then walks to the door. As he opens the door he hears Madison giggle. 'Heaven.' Thinks Eli as he walks into the hallway closing the door behind him.

Madison watches Eli leave and sees him stand outside the door so no one can come in. She smiles and walks back over to the bed. She puts the bag on the bed and opens it up. She pulls out a gray sweater that had POLICE written across the front in black letters. She puts the sweater on the bed while thinking, 'My god that thing is going to be huge on me. I guess he thought it would be comfortable.' She pulls out a new package of panties and she sets it on the bed, next she pulls out some green scrubs. Madison pulls off the hospital nightgown and throws it on the bed. She picks up the underwear and opens the bag and pulls the panties out. 'My god he got the right size.' Thinks Madison as she pulls them on. The pulls on the scrubs and then she puts the sweater on. Madison looks in the bag and sees a pair of socks and sneakers. She puts on the socks and then the sneakers. "Again the right size. And these sneakers are new." She throws out the garbage and walk over to the full-length mirror and laughs. 'The sweater goes halfway down my thighs and it's huge.' Thinks Madison. She walks over to the door and pulls it open.

Eli has been watching the people in the hall while he waited for Madison to change. Suddenly the door is pull open and Eli falls back into the room, falling on the floor and landing on his ass at Madison's feet.

"Sorry." Giggles Madison.

Eli looks up at her and smiles, "It's only my ass."

"Thank you for the clothes. Did you buy me new sneakers? I know you bought the underwear because I highly doubt you wear women's panties." Says Madison as she holds out her hand to help Eli up.

"Yeah I did buy you sneakers and maybe the underwear are mine." Says Eli with a smile as he stands up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"That is just a little too much information Eli. Listen I know this is going to sound really odd but I feel like I can trust you. Something about your eyes are soothing." Says Madison as she watches Eli walk over to the bed and grab his bag.

"Good to know. So do you want me to drop you off at your place or what?" asks Eli as he walks back to Madison.

They leave the room and walk to the nurses station. 

"Can I go to the police station with you?" asks Madison as she signs the forms.

"I don't see why not. I might add it will probably be boring."

"It's ok. I just don't think I can be alone. I'll freak out. Besides I want to get to know you." Says Madison as she signs her name while looking at Eli.

"Ready to go?" asks Eli.

"Are you kidding I would have left here in the hospital nightgown if it didn't have that big crack in the back."

Eli laughs and he puts his arm around the small of Madison's back. Madison pulls away a little but she shakes her head and smiles at Eli.

"Sorry." She says as she sees the worried look on Eli's face.

"So tell me why do you keep shaking your head when you freak out?" asks Eli as they walk to the elevators.

"I am telling myself not to let those guys win by destroying me mentally. They may have physically destroyed me but I'll be damned if I let my mind go too."

"You're a strong girl Madison. You know you never told me your last name." Says Eli as they step into the elevator and Madison pushes the button for the main floor.

"It's Taylor."

"Was your mom's name Samantha Taylor? As in Taylor industries?"

"Yeah. My mom was the president. When she died I was left with the company. I am still in control, that is where my main income comes from."

"You know this attack may have been to….."

"They didn't kill me Eli. I know what you are trying to say. If they were attacking me to get my money or the company they would have killed me. If I die all my money goes back to the company and my cousin Julian takes control." Says Madison as they step off the elevator and walk through the main lobby. "And before you say anything about Julian he didn't do this. He lives nowhere near Japan and he hasn't seen or heard from me since my mother passed away."

"Ok. Well there goes that angle to the case." Says Eli getting a smile from Madison.

They step outside and see the crowd of reporters standing there.

"Look it's her. Miss. Taylor." Yells a reporter.

Suddenly all of the reporters run to Madison and Eli. Asking questions and taking pictures.

"Miss. Taylor can you tell us what happened to you?" asks a woman as she shoves a mic. in Madison's face.

Eli is about to shove the people out of the way when he sees the look on Madison's face. She looks calm and composed, despite the bruises and cuts on her face.

"Please excuse me." Says Madison as she takes Eli's hand and walks through the crowd.

"Miss. Taylor what is with the hand holding? Are you and this young man a couple?" asks another woman.

Madison just keeps walking but she turns to Eli in front of everyone. "Where is your car?"

"My partner left a squad car for us." Says Eli pointing to an empty squad car parked by the curb.

"Ohhh, can I play with the lights?" giggles Madison as she pulls Eli towards the car with the reporters following.

"I don't know." Says Eli playfully as he opens the passengers door for Madison to get in. She gets in and he closes the door. He runs around to the driver's side of the car and opens the door and gets in.

"Well Can I turn on the lights?" asks Madison as Eli puts on his seatbelt and turn on the car.

"I guess so. It's that button." Says Eli as he points to a red button on the dashboard.

Madison giggles and pushes the button and the lights start to flash. 

Eli slowly drives through the crowd until he gets onto the road and he turns off the lights and he turns the radio on.

"Eli are you in the car yet?"says a girls voice over the radio.

Eli picks up the handset and pushes a button, "Go ahead Meilin."

"Finally we have been trying to reach you for quite some time now. Where the fuck were you?"

"Nice to hear your voice Meilin. I was at the hospital with Madison."

"Man Eli you honestly can't like her. Don't tell me you gave her your clothes to wear." Says a male voice.

Eli blushes and is about to reply when Madison reaches over and takes the handset from Eli. She pushes the button and says, "This is Li right? I remember your voice from this morning it's cold. This is Madison. Eli did give me some clothes to wear. I think it was very sweet of him."

"Holy shit. Eli what is she doing in the car with you?" says Meilin.

"Oh I'm coming back to the police station with him. Actually I can see the station from here so I'll see you in a few minutes." Says Madison.

"Eli we are going to have some words." Says another girls voice.

Eli takes the handset back from Madison and he turns into the station parking garage. He pushes the button and says, "Sakura I don't need a hassle from you or the other two whom I know are still there with you. Now I'm parking we will be up in a minute or two."

"But Eli…." Sakura's voice is cut off by Eli turning off his radio. Eli parks and turns off the car. He gets out and walks over to Madison's side of the car and opens the door for her.

"Thanks Eli." Says Madison as she steps out of the car. She sees how dark it is in the parking garage and memories from last night flash through her mind. Madison starts to shake and she slumps to the ground by the car and covers her face with her hands.

"Madison?" asks Eli as he watches Madison slump to the ground. "Are you ok?"

"Memories from last night." Says Madison as she looks up at Eli as fresh tears fall from her eyes.

Eli's face softens and he kneels in front of Madison. "Madison I'm sorry I didn't know the darkness would do this to you. Come on Let's go upstairs and I'll get you some nice tea or soup your choice." He says as he gently brushes her tears away with his fingers.

"It's ok Eli. It wasn't your fault. It's there's. I want them found and thrown in jail."

"I'm afraid that is going to be hard to do." Says a man as he steps out from the shadows.

Madison freaks out and screams. She wraps her arms around Eli's neck and buries her face in the crook of his neck.

"It's ok Madison. That's the D.A. Tori Avalon. He's Sakura's older brother." Whispers Eli as he gently rubs Madison's back.

"I'll see you upstairs." Says Tori as he turns and walks back into the shadows.

After Tori has left Eli asks Madison, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm sorry. It's just with the memories and the darkness and the coming out of the shadows I got scared. I couldn't help it. I'm sorry Eli."

"Madison why are you saying sorry? Your allowed to be scared. You have the right to be."

Madison takes her head out of the crook of Eli's neck and she looks into his eyes.

"You ready to go upstairs?" asks Eli smiling at Madison.

Madison takes a deep breath and stands up. "Well are we going?"

Eli chuckles and stands up and puts his hand on the small of Madison's back. He can feel her back muscles tense and relax. "So like I was saying before, do you want soup or tea?"

Madison laughs and looks at Eli, "I'll think on the way up there."

"Ok let's go."

They walk to a door and into a hallway. They stop at the elevators and Eli pushes the button.

"So Eli tell me about you." Says Madison as they wait for the elevator.

"Well I'm 20, single, hard worker and last time I check I was male."

Madison laughs as they step into the elevator. The doors close and Eli pushes the button for the third floor.

"Do you have any family?" asks Madison as she looks at Eli.

"Yeah but they all live in London, England. I moved out here when I was like 12."

"Soup." Says Madison as the elevator stops and the doors open.

"What kind?" asks Eli as they step out of the elevator and into a busy hallway of cops and other people.

"Chicken Noodle?" asks Madison as Eli leads her down the hallway through all the people.

"Sure. I have it in my office."

"You have an office?"

"Sure. I'm kinda like the boss around here so I have my own office. It even has a window."

"Wow. A window." Gasps Madison as her voice is full of scarcasim.

"Eli you asshole!" says a girls voice from behind them.

Madison looks over her shoulder and sees the brown haired girl from this morning. Eli doesn't even look.

"Hello Sakura." Groans Eli.

Madison looks away from Sakura's glare and pushes against Eli.

"Everyone is in your office waiting for you. Including my brother." Says Sakura as she watches Madison push against Eli.

Eli doesn't reply he just nudges Madison and they continue to walk down the hallway. Eli leads Madison into a room with 3 desks and another room off of it. Madison looks at one of the desks and sees a picture of Sakura and Li on it. She smiles and walks alongside Eli into the next room where there are three people waiting.

They look up and see Eli walk in with a badly bruised girl beside him. 

Sakura walks in behind Madison and Eli and she closes the door.

Eli leads Madison around the desk and pulls the chair out, "Have a seat."

"Thank you Eli." Says Madison as she sits in the chair and faces the other people in the room.

Eli sits on top of a small filing cabinet and sees everyone looking at Madison. "You wanted to talk to me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What?" asks Sakura.

"Well you said we were going to have words and well you are all here in my office and I don't think you are here because your bored." Says Eli getting everyone's attention away from Madison.

"Your right but do you honestly think she should be here?" says Li coldly.

"So your Li. Don't talk like I'm not here or like I'm a child. Last time I checked I had a right to hear things. If it is about my attack go ahead talk about it." Madison pauses and looks at Tori. "And what did you mean before down in the parking garage?"

"Well you didn't see your attackers so we may not catch them." Says Tori as he looks at Madison.

"Well how the hell did you get the D.A. job then?" says Madison.

Eli smiles as he watches Madison verbally attack Tori.

"Excuse me?" says Tori a little taken back from Madison's outburst.

"I didn't have to see who my attackers were to be able to put them in jail. There is such a thing as DNA, and I got it from each man that fucked me."

"I wasn't told about DNA." Says Tori as he looks at Sakura.

"Don't look at me. The only one who knew was Eli." Says Sakura as she holds her hands up in defense.

"Oh by the way we have DNA evidence." Says Eli earning a groan from everyone but Madison.

"Well then. Let's just hope that we can match it to the guys." Says Tori as he stands up and leaves the room.

"Sakura I must say your brother is grumpy." Says Madison as she turns the chair around and looks out the window.

"How did you know he was my brother? Oh wait lemme guess, Eli?" says Sakura as she looks from the back of Madison's head to Eli.

"Yup." Says Madison softly.

"So is there anything else?" asks Eli.

"Actually yes. Madison we have been getting phone calls from a Julian Star." Says Li. "He's been calling non-stop looking for you."

Madison slowly turns back around to face the group. Her face has turn from sweet to a very angry and upset face. "What did you tell him?"

"Oh um well, we told him we haven't seen you yet." Says Meilin.

"So he thinks I'm missing until the news. Perfect, he's gonna come here."

"But why?" asks Eli.

"Because he wants to see if I can keep running the company. When was the last time he called?"

"About 10 minutes ago." Says Sakura.

"What company?" asks Meilin.

"Madison's last name is Taylor. She's Samantha Taylor's daughter." Says Eli.

"Ohhhhhhhh. I see." Says Sakura.

"So if you can't run the company it goes to him?" says Li.

"Right. I don't want him here. But knowing him the last time he called he was already in the air on his way here." Says Madison as she turns back to the window.

"Why don't you want him here?" asks Meilin as she looks at Eli.

"Because he wants the company pretty bad, though not enough to hurt me. It's just he's too sweet, when my mother died he was here and he tried to comfort me. He tired too hard. It got annoying."

"Oh well you can stay with me if you want. You know kinda like I'll be your bodyguard." Says Eli.

Madison looks at Eli and smiles sweetly.

Meilin smiles and leans to her side to whisper to Li, "He'll guard every inch of her body I bet."

Li chuckles and nods.

Madison spins around and looks at Meilin, "Nice Meilin."

"Nice what?" says Meilin innocently.

"He'll guard every inch of my body?" 

"How the hell did you hear that?" says Meilin loudly.

"Thanks Meilin." Groans Eli as he takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes.

"I hear more than you know." Says Madison.

Li grumbles something under his breath.

"No Li I'm not mad at her and I'm not stuck up either."

Li snaps his head up and looks at Madison, "Right then. I got work to do." He stands up and leaves the office.

Sakura smiles and runs after Li to talk with him.

"Well I have paperwork to fill out." Says Meilin as she stands up and leaves, closing the door behind her.

"You ok?" asks Eli.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm sorry about that." Says Madison as she gets up and walks to the window that looks into the next office where Li, Sakura and Meilin are.

"It's ok. You sure are full of surprises. And I meant what I said about me being your bodyguard. I don't want you to get hurt again."

Madison turns around to face Eli. "So how about that soup." She says with a smile.

"Julian are you sure about this? I mean Miss. Taylor is a strong girl I'm sure she is fine." Says a woman sitting in the seat across from Julian on the plane.

"Do you call this fine?" says Julian as he drops a copy of the London Times on the table. On the front page is a big headline, 'Madison Taylor Raped.'

"Julian she will be fine. She handled her mother's death well."

"Jenny they weren't that close to begin with. I just have to make sure for myself. Plus I want her to meet you."

"You think now is a good time for her to meet me?"

"Why not." Says Julian with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Madison lays on the couch in Eli's office asleep. A half-empty bowl of soup is on the floor beside the couch. Eli sits at his desk watching Madison sleep like he did at the hospital. A soft knock on Eli's door snaps him back to reality. Eli looks at the door and sees Sakura on the other side. He waves for Sakura to come in.

Sakura slowly opens the door and steps into Eli's office. She sees Madison asleep on the couch; she walks over to Eli's side and kneels on the floor. "Eli Julian is on the phone for Madison. He said he is at the airport. Do you want to wake her up?" whispers Sakura.

"No. Tell him there will be a squad car at the airport to lead him back here. You and Li go."

"And if he demands to talk to Madison?"

"Tell him she finally managed to fall asleep and we thought it better not to wake her." Says Eli as he turns his attention back to Madison.

Sakura smiles, "You feel the need to protect her don't you?"

Eli just nods.

"You love her Eli." Says Sakura as she stands up. She smiles and leaves Eli's office.

"Is this love?" mumbles Eli as he watches Madison roll over on the couch and mumble something under her breath.

Sakura walks out of Eli's office, closing the door behind her. She sighs and walks over to her desk and picks up the phone. "Mr. Star?"

"Yes. You can call me Julian."

"Myself and my partner will come to the airport to take you back here." Says Sakura as she looks at Li.

Li groans as he hears Sakura.

"Well can I please talk to Madison?" asks Julian.

"Oh I'm sorry but she finally managed to fall asleep and we thought it best not to wake her up."

"Oh ok. I will await for you outside."

"Ok I can be there in half an hour." Says Sakura as she hangs up the phone and grabs her jacket. She looks at Li, "Come on Li."

Li groans and gets up and follows Sakura.

Julian hangs up the phone and turns around and smiles at Jenny, "A squad car is coming to pick us up. Madison was asleep at the station."

"Julian I don't think she is going to be happy to see me." Says Jenny as a worried look spreads across her face.

"It's ok. Let's go get some coffee." Says Julian as he points to the restaurant. 

Meilin softly knocks on Eli's office door and opens it. She sees Madison asleep on the couch and Eli doing some paperwork. "Eli?"

Eli looks up from his work and sees Meilin standing in his office leaning against the door as she hangs on to it. "What?"

"Look I'm sorry about before. You know I was just joking around right." Says Meilin as she softly closes the door and sits in the chair across from Eli.

"It's ok. What amazes me is that she heard you."

"I know. Sakura didn't even hear it and she was sitting right beside us. You do like her a lot though don't you?" says Meilin as she glances over her shoulder at Madison.

"I do. Have Sakura and Li left yet?"

"Yeah they left about half an hour ago. I've been doing paperwork up until now. Oh this was dropped off a little while ago." Says Meilin as she passes Eli some papers.

Eli scans over the papers and he smiles.

"What are they?"

"They're form Tori. He got a match to each of the three guys that attacked Madison. He went to a judge with all the evidence and for some reason there isn't going to be a trial. Just a sentencing date. Madison doesn't even have to appear in court."

"That is really odd. No trial. But I'm sure Madison is going to be very happy."

Eli looks at Madison and wonders; 'Will she be happy?'

Madison opens her eyes and looks around and sees no one is in the office with her. She sits up on the couch and sees everyone in the other office along with Julian and Jenny. "Oh why is she here." Grumbles Madison as she stands up and rubs her eyes. She walks to the door and opens it. "Hello Julian," she says in a pleasant tone but she quickly switches her tone of voice to that is disgust, "And hello Jenny."

"Madison how are you?" asks Julian quickly as he walks quickly towards Madison.

Madison's eyes grow wide as Julian walks quickly to her to hug her. She backs up fast and hits the wall and slumps to the ground and curls up in a ball.

Julian stops dead in his tracks and slowly walks to Madison on the floor. He kneels down and touches her shoulder.

Madison shudders and shrinks away from Julian.

Eli walks over and roughly pushes Julian out of the way causing Julian to fall backwards and land on his ass. Eli kneels next to Madison and gently whispers, "Madison are you ok?"

Julian watches as Madison lifts her head and looks up at Eli. Her cheeks are streaked with tears. She sniffles and wraps her arms around Eli's neck and hugs him close. She whispers in his ear, "I'm sorry about this but he scared me."

"It's ok Madison." Says Eli as he wraps his arms around Madison's shoulders.

Sakura smiles and walks over to Julian and holds out her hand to help him up.

Julian shakes his head no and gets up on his own. "Madison we need to talk with you."

Madison looks up from the floor and she lets go of Eli. "About what? You're not taking over the company. And why the hell is Jenny here?"

Jenny frowns and looks at Julian giving him an 'I told you so' look.

"I have news about me and Jenny."

"Oh let me guess Julian. Your getting married?"

"How did you know?" asks Jenny softly.

Madison looks at Jenny as she stands up; "The way you two acted at my mothers funeral was a great indication that you two were up to something. I just never thought that Julian would do that to me."

"I don't get it." Says Eli as he stands up beside Madison.

"Eli let me introduce you to my sister."

"I thought you said you were an only child." Says Eli as he looks at Jenny then back to Madison with a quizzical look on his face.

"I did and I am. Jenny was removed from the family right before my mother died."

"Your cousin and your sister?" says Li as he sits at his desk and starts some paperwork.

"I told you she was removed from my family so she has no ties to us. She is now just a girl. My mother made sure of that before she died."

"It's good to see you remember me Madison." Says Jenny softly as she walks to Julian's side.

"How could I not remember you Jenny. And as for you," says Madison as she looks at Julian, "Leave I don't need you here. I don't want you in my life and I made that clear the last time I saw you."

"Sorry Madison I can't do that. Though I know you hate me I have to do damage control here. Have you even seen the news yet?" says Julian.

"No I haven't and I don't care. I'm used to the fact that nothing in my life is privet. I can do my own damage control as well. I'm not a little girl anymore Julian and I am sorry you flew all this way for nothing. Now if you do not leave me along and go back to London I will have a restraining order slapped on both you and Jenny so quickly you won't know what's going on until you are thrown in jail." Snaps Madison before she walks into Eli's office and slams the door shut.

"I think I should go talk to her." Says Eli as he walks to his office door.

Julian steps in Eli's way and blocks the door. "Why should you talk to her? She doesn't know you."

"I'm the one who found her this morning. I have never left her side. She trusts me. Now move out of my way." Says Eli while staring hard at Julian.

Julian smirks at the blue hared cop and moves out of the way. Eli opens the door and walks into his office and closes the door behind him.

"Well I guess you two will be on your way back to London." Says Meilin coolly.

"Like I said before I have some damage control. What she did when they left the hospital was uncalled for and it was all over the news." Snaps Julian.

"And what did 'they' do exactly?" asks Sakura as she sits down at her desk.

"Your mad at this?" asks Li as he turns the TV around to show Madison and Eli leaving the hospital hand in hand and Madison joking around with him.

Meilin and Sakura crack up laughing.

"Your going to do damage control over her holding hands with a boy. Oh shit!" laughs Sakura as she wipes tears from her eyes from laughing so hard.

"You don't know Madison's past. This is going to need damage control yes."

"Well why don't you just tell them my past Julian." Snaps Madison from the intercom on Li's desk.

Julian looks at a smiling Li as he takes his finger off the button so Madison can't hear anymore. Julian then turns around to see Madison open the office door and glare at him with Eli right behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Your past is going to be all over the news if I don't fix this."

"Julian do you honestly think I can't handle my own life. Besides it's not like my past is a big scandle anymore."

"What is your past?" asks Sakura.

"This isn't the first time this has happened to me. I have been raped before but that wasn't as harsh as this time was." Says Madison flatly showing no emotions like Li always does.

"Are you serious!" says Eli.

"She is. We covered it up back then but it still somehow made it to the papers." Says Jenny.

"That's not all about my past but that is all I am allowed to tell you." Says Madison as she looks at the floor.

"It's ok Madison. As long as you feel safe I'm happy." Says Eli as he wraps his arms around her body and hugs her closely.

Madison whispers in Eli's ear, "I only feel safe with you Eli."

Julian turns to Jenny and whispers to her, "I can't believe she's falling for this cop."

"Julian please get the hell away from me. I want you out of Japan. Who do I call about a restraining order?" says Madison as she looks at Julian then to everyone else in the room, not breaking the hug with Eli.

"You would call a damn good lawyer Miss. Taylor." Says Tori from the doorway leading to the hall.

"Tori?" says Julian a bit shocked.

"Julian, I'm not surprised that you are here. When Samantha passed away you flew in out of the blue to comfort Madison. Her friends could have done that." Says Tori as he walks in and smiles at Madison and Eli as they finally break their hugging.

"Tori you know Julian?" asks Sakura as she sits at her desk.

"I do. I worked with Samantha a long time ago."

"I remember you now. You were always following my mother around the house and doing anything she asked, even play with me." Says Madison.

"Well yeah. She thought you didn't have any friends so she asked if I would play with you sometimes so you wouldn't be lonely. I miss her a lot she was like a mother to me."

"Listen Tori thank you for all you have done. I know it must have been hard seeing me again."

"Don't worry about it. I'm doing fine and I can tell you are happy. Julian you and Jenny will be getting back on your plane." Says Tori.

"What do you mean? You can't make us leave." Says Jenny getting a little upset.

"Actually I can. When Samantha died she left one legal document to me knowing I would be a lawyer soon."

"And that would be what?" asks Julian.

"She said that if Madison was ever hurt again and you came to Japan to see her….."

"You would be forced to go back home because I don't want you in my life." Finishes Madison.

Tori looks at Madison oddly, "You know about that?"

"I was snooping around my mothers room one day before she died, I saw it and read it. I'm glad she did that."

Li stands up and grabs Julian by the arm and drags him out of the office saying, "Well I can't go against a legal document now can I. Sakura will you please grab Jenny and we will take them to the airport."

"Right-O Li." Says Sakura as she jumps up and grabs Jenny's arm and follows Li.

Jenny and Julian stumble after Sakura and Li trying to get away from them.

Meilin laughs and walks over to Madison, "I'm sorry about what I said before. You know I was just joking right?"

"Of course Meilin. No harm done." Says Madison as she looks at Tori, smiles and winks.

Tori nods and leaves the office.

"What I don't get is how you heard me." Says Meilin.

"Oh um well I'm not sure either. I just heard you. What time is it anyway?" asks Madison as she looks out the window and sees it's dark outside.

"It's seven pm. Time for me to go home and relax." Says Meilin as she goes to the coat rack by the door and grabs her coat.

"Bye Meilin." Say Madison and Eli together.

Meilin looks back and smiles before she walks out off the office into the busy hallway.

"Eli I don't want to be alone tonight." Says Madison as she walks back into his office.

"You wanna crash at my place. I mean it's a mess and all but I'm a single guy what do you expect."

Madison turns around and smiles at Eli, "Mess or no mess if its no trouble I want to stay at your place."

"Ok well I'm not off for another two hours."

"It's ok. I'll sleep on your couch while you work." Says Madison laying down on the couch, on her side and curling up in her baggy clothes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sakura stands in the airport watching Julian's plane take off. Li soon walks up beside her. "If Julian decides to turn around they are no longer cleared for landing."

Sakura looks at Li; "Can we do that?"

"I can. I told you I have connections. Now we are finally off our shift, let's go home." Says Li as he gently brushes Sakura's right cheek with his fingers.

"Madison, wake up." Whispers Eli as he gently shakes her. 

Madison groans and opens her eyes to see Eli kneeling in front of her smiling at her. "What?"

"Ready to leave? I'm done my shift so I would like to go home." Says Eli as he stands up and puts his jacket on.

"Yeah. I'm ready to leave. It must have been a bore with no one to talk to while I was sleeping." Says Madison as she lazily gets up off the couch and walks over to Eli.

"I guess most people would be bored but I'm not. I like to be alone." Replies Eli as he leads Madison out of his office and he locks the door.

"Don't like people in your office?"

"I always lock my door. But Sakura and them have a key so they can go in and out when they want. But let's go back to my place. Oh do you want to stop at your place to pick up some clothes?" says Eli as he turns around and tugs on his sweater.

"Sure. But I have to admit my place is really neat and tidy."

"Oh the horror!" gasps Eli in a mocking tone.

Madison laughs as they walk down the hallway and into the elevator. 

"So are we taking a squad car?"

"Why wanna play with the lights and stuff again?" asks Eli his voice filled with interest.

"No just asking."

"Ok then we are taking my car home. It's a midnight blue mustang convertible. I hope it's to your liking?"

"Well I dunno. I guess so, I mean it's not a limo but it will do."

"Yeah I don't have money like you do for a limo Maddi."

Madison looks at Eli and smiles.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" asks Eli as he sees Madison looking at him.

The elevator doors open and Madison bounces out into the main lobby of the police station. "Just like the nickname."

"Really? I'm surprised no one has called you that." Says Eli as he waves to the officer at the front desk before looking back at Madison.

"Never had anyone like that. Never had many friends growing up I was very shy and quiet." Says Madison as she walks out the front doors and the cool night air rushes at her. She sighs and wraps her arms around Eli's left arm.

Eli smiles but blushes as some of the male officers that are outside hoot and whistle at Eli. Eli pulls out his car keys and unlocks the doors and opens the passengers door for Madison to get in the car.

"Thank you kind sir." Giggles Madison as she slides into the seat.

Eli closes the door and runs around to the driver's side and climbs in. He turns on the car and backs out of his spot, "Where are we off too?"

"The Fenway building. I live on the top floor." Says Madison as she leans over and turns on the radio.

"Fancy digs. The best of the best live there. I guess you are the best of the best of the best." Says Eli.

Madison smiles and blushes.

About five minutes later they pull up along side the curb in front of the Fenway Building. Eli and Madison climb out of the car and they walk to the front door. An older gentleman in a doorman's uniform walks outside when he sees Madison and Eli coming up the walk.

"Good evening Ms. Taylor. Heard about the trouble you had on the news. Hope your feeling well." She says in a warm and friendly manner.

"I am thank you Charlie, and a good evening to you as well." Says Madison sweetly as Charlie holds open the door for her and Eli.

Eli nods hello as he follows Madison inside. They walk into a grand lobby of white marble floors, cream colored walls and couches everywhere.

"Like I said before nice digs." Says Eli as he follows Madison to the elevators.

"Yeah well I love it here." Says Madison as they walk inside the elevator and Madison pushes the button for the top floor.

Eli sees that on the keypad a note comes across the screen, 'Please enter password.' "Password?"

"This is my front door. The elevators open right up into my apartment so of course I have a password. Now if you wouldn't mind turning around." Says Madison with a smile.

Eli smirks and turns around so Madison can type in her password. The elevator starts and Eli leans against the back wall.

The elevator ride was pretty quick and the doors open up to reveal a large entryway and further on a living room.

"Like the colors, light blues suit you." Says Eli as he steps into the entryway after Madison.

"Don't worry about your shoes. Marble floors are easy to clean up." Says Madison as she walks into the living room.

Eli follows and he sees a grand piano sitting beside a wall of windows that look out over the city. "Nice piano." Says Eli as he walks over to it and runs his fingers over the ivory keys.

"You play?" asks Madison as she checks her messages.

"Yeah I do. May I?" asks Eli with a hope full smile as he looks up at Madison.

Madison nods her head 'yes' as he holds the phone to her ear to listen to her messages.

Eli sits down and plays the first thing that comes to his mind. Not really sure what it was but he played it anyway.

Madison hangs up her phone and smiles at Eli. She walks down the hall to her bedroom and closes the door. She can still hear Eli playing as she changes and backs some clothes to take to Eli's. She comes back into the living room to see Eli sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"Got bored with the piano?" asks Madison as she walks behind Eli.

Eli looks behind him and sees Madison is wearing a skintight black turtleneck shirt, and dark blue low-risers jeans with flare legs. Eli smiles and gets up, "Nice outfit."

Madison smiles, "I would have worn something a little more me but with my bruises I can't show my skin. At least make-up covers the ones on my face."

"I think your absolutely breath taking in that outfit or in my baggy clothes." Eli says with a smile that makes Madison blush softly.

"Thanks. Um I got your clothes in my bag. I'm ready to go."

"Sure. Let's go I actually don't live that far from you." Says Eli as he wraps his arms around Madison and walks to the elevator with her.

"Hold on I'm putting my boots on." Says Madison as Eli pushes the button for the elevator.

Madison digs around in her hall closet until she finds what she was looking for. She pulls out a pair of 4'inch heel, black, knee high leather boots. She slips them on and stands back up.

"Oh now you're just my height. I likes it when you were shorter than me." Whines Eli in a mocking tone as the elevator doors open.

"Yeah I like this height better." Says Madison as she kisses Eli gently on the cheek before she steps into the elevator. 

Eli smiles and follows her.

Inside the elevator Madison pushes the button for the first floor and the doors close.

"Maddi?"

"Hmmm? Yes?" asks Madison as she turns her head to look at Eli.

"Um..well..do..um..you.."

"Do I like you?" asks Madison softly seeing Eli is having trouble asking it.

"Yeah."

"I do Eli. A lot. I think there's this connection between us and it's pulling me to you, like a force I can't explain." Says Madison as she looks down at her feet and blushes.

"Maddi I know you've been through a lot in the past two days. You know I don't want you to get hurt I want to keep you safe. That's how I feel about you. A need to protect that which is so precious to me I will do anything. I know I only met you this morning but I'm falling in love with you Madison Taylor and I want to be with you." Says Eli softly as he looks at Madison who is still staring at her feet.

"I'm falling in love with you too Eli. But I'm scared." Whispers Madison.

Eli lifts up his hand and holds Madison's face up by her chin with his fingers; he looks deep into her eyes and smiles. "Maddi I will never hurt you."

Madison smiles and hugs Eli just as the elevator stops and the door open to reveal the main lobby and a few other people who live in this building.

"Madison how are you feeling?" asks an elderly woman as Madison steps out of the elevator with Eli behind her.

"Oh Mrs. Filtch I'm doing fine. This is Eli." Says Madison as she pulls Eli up beside her with a smile.

"Very cute Madison my girl. Very cute indeed." Says Mrs. Filtch as she looks Eli over and walks into the elevator. "He's a keeper my girl."

Madison smiles and looks at Eli who has a confused look on his face and he's blushing. She laughs and hugs him.

"That lady said I was cute." Says Eli as he wraps his arm around the small of Madison's back and they walk through the lobby.

"That was Mrs. Filtch. She lives on the second floor. I visit her a lot because she lives alone and likes company." Says Madison as her and Eli walk through the lobby.

"Oh. Anyway let's go." Says Eli as they walk through the doors as Charlie holds them open.

"Night Miss. Taylor." Says Charlie cheerfully.

"Goodnight Charlie." Calls Madison as Eli and her walk down the path.

They reach Eli's car and he holds open the passenger's door for Madison. She smiles and gets in. Eli runs around the car and climbs in the driver's side and starts the car. They pull away from the curb and head off to Eli's.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Eli only drives three blocks and he parks in front of a nice apartment building. Granted it's not like Madison's but Eli wasn't as rich as Madison was. 

"Were here." Says Eli as he parks by the curb and turns off the car.

Madison smiles and gets out. "It's nice."

"Nicer than you thought right?" asks Eli as he gets out of the car and walks around to stand by Madison.

"Well I knew you didn't live in a run down building." Says Madison blushing a bit.

"It's ok. Home sweet home. Come on I live on the first floor so no stairs to climb." Says Eli as he takes hold of Madison's hand and gently pulls her up to the front doors. He pulls out his keys and unlocks the front door. They step inside and Eli shows Madison the way to his place.

"It's a nice place Eli it really is." Says Madison starting to feel a bit out of place.

"Act normally. Wouldn't want to scare the mice."

"Mice?" stammers Madison.

"I'm kidding. We are rodent and pest free. Though god knows what's living in my apartment mold wise." Says Eli jokingly as he unlocks his door and walks in, turning on the light and moving so Madison can come in.

"Oh my god. I thought you were being funny this place is a mess." Gasps Madison as she sees clothes, papers, books and everything else thrown everywhere.

"Sorry about that." Says Eli as he scratches his head.

"Listen you go shower or do what you do after you get off work." Says Madison as she moves about the room looking around.

"I shower. I'll be back in five."

"Ok Eli." Says Madison as she opens the windows to let in some fresh air.

Eli smiles and walks to the bathroom where he cleans it up before showering.

Madison sighs and rolls up her sleeves. She starts to pick up the stuff and make piles for garbage, papers and clothes. "My god how can he find anything in here?" moans Madison.

Ten minutes later Eli steps out of the shower and wraps a towel around his waist. He dries his hair with a towel so it's only damp. He walks through another door that leads to his bedroom and sees that it's clean. "I must have cleaned it before." Says Eli to himself as he walks over to his closet and opens the door to see it's been cleaned too. He shakes his head and gets dressed. He throws his towel in the hamper and walks into the living room running his fingers through his hair. He stops dead in his tracks to see the living room has been cleaned. He walks into the kitchen to see Madison doing the dishes.

"Maid Madison?"

"Oh shit Eli you scared me." Gasps Madison as she jumps a bit and whirls around to see Eli leaning against the doorframe. He wearing a dark blue t-shirt and black jeans that are just a bit baggy. "Lookin' good."

"Thanks." Says Eli with a smile. "You cleaned?"

"Well it wasn't the dust bunnies I chased out of here before." Laughs Madison as she gets back to washing the dishes.

"You didn't have to clean."

"I damn well wasn't going to let you do it. This place was a mess, now it's nice and neat. Think you can keep it that way?"

"For you anything. Hungry?" says Eli as he sits down at the table.

"Nope, just tired. Strange I'm not usually this sleepy."

"Well why don't you go lay down. I'll order some take out." Says Eli letting his worry for Madison show just a bit.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Just tired. I love Italian." Says Madison as she dries her hands and walks over to Eli and sits on his lap.

"Me too. I know a great place. I'll call, please go lay down for a bit."

Madison smiles and kisses Eli on the nose, "Sure thing. Do you mind where I lay down?"

"As long as it not on the floor or a table." Says Eli as he smiles.

Madison stands up and takes off her boots. "Wake me when the food gets here."

Eli nods and picks up the phone book. Out of the corner of his eye he watches Madison walk through the apartment and make her way to his room. Just then the phone rings and startles Eli. He picks it up after the first ring, "Yeah?"

"What a way to answer your phone Eli." Says Sakura on the other end.

"Yeah well I don't get many calls so I thought it may have been one of you guys." Replies Eli as he looks through the yellow pages.

"Julian got on the plane and they aren't coming back. Li had connections at the airport and told the flight tower not to let the plane land incase he decided to turn around."

"Great. Wonderful."

"Eli you ok? I mean you are usually a tiny bit more chatty than this. You like her a lot don't you?"

"Is it that obivous?" says Eli as he turns around and looks at his closed bedroom door.

"Um yeah. My god we have never seen you act like this and we grew up together. But you only met her this morning."

"I know we already talked about that when we went to her place for her to change."

"Woah, is there at your place?"

"Um yeah she is. She didn't want to spend the night alone and she said she only felt safe with me. Sakura she told me she's falling in love with me to. She said it was like a force pulling her to me."

"Eli be careful with her. She had a rough less than 24 hours. Where is she now?"

"She's in my room. She said she was sleepy so I told her to go lay down, I was just about to order supper for us."

"Your not going to cook for her?" gasps Sakura.

"Listen you know my cooking, I'm ok. But I don't really have anything in the house."

"Fine order out but next time you are going to cook for her. How can she stand your place anyway. It's always such a fucking mess."

"Well while I was in the shower she cleaned my whole apartment."

"My god. Well I'll let you go so you can order food. We will see you tomorrow ok."

"Sure thing Sakura."

"Bye Eli."

Eli says bye and hangs up the phone. She picks it back up and dials the number for an Italian shop.

Madison walks into Eli's room and smiles, when she cleaned his room she loved how it looked. She lays down on the bed and inhales his intoxicating scent. She hears the phone ring once but not again, knowing Eli must have picked it up she closes her eyes and falls asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok ppls please don't bust my chops about this chapter. I know it's kinda twisted but it's Madison's past.

Chapter 8

An hour later Eli pays the delivery guy and sets the table with some candles, and some roses in a vase. He sets up the food on some plates and he goes to get Madison. He walks into his bedroom to see Madison curled up on his bed fast asleep. 'I hate to wake her but she needs food in her.' Thinks Eli as he walks over to the side of the bed and kneels on the floor. He gently brushes his fingers across Madison's face.

Madison's eyes snap open and she sucks in a deep breath. She soon remembers where she is and that Eli is kneeling in front of her looking rather worried. Madison let's out the air she was holding in and looks into Eli's deep blue eyes. "I'm sorry but I got scared."

"It's ok Madison. I expected you to try and beat my face off in fear but well I'm glad you didn't."

Madison smiles and sits up on the bed, "Food here?"

"Yup it is. Hungry?"

"Very." Says Madison with a smile as she stands up and stretches.

Eli walks Madison out to the kitchen and she sees the way Eli has set up the table she smiles and hugs Eli. She then sits down and starts to eat.

Eli chuckles and sits down across from Madison and begins to eat. "Maddi?"

"Hmm?" says Madison as she looks up at Eli with some sauce all around her mouth.

"Two things, one you have sauce all over your face."

Madison blushes and grabs a napkin and wipes her mouth clean and smiles at Eli, "Better?"

"Either way you're beautiful."

Madison blushes even more and looks down at her plate, "The second thing?"

"Second every time I have dealt with a rape case the women have always never been as calm as you. They never slept or anything."

"Why am I different?" asks Madison as she looks up at Eli with her violet eyes shining in the candlelight.

Eli nods his head as he takes a bite of pasta.

"I told you this isn't the first time I have been raped. This was actually the fourth time. I'm not allowed to talk about the other times."

"Your fourth time? Why can't you talk about the other three?"

"Well it's for the good of my name. Only one other rape was leaked to the press. The first two times were matters solved in the house. I was only young though like 14 my first time and 16 my second. Third time I was 17."

"Madison I'm not going to tell anyone you know that besides wouldn't it be good for you to talk about it?"

"You want to talk about it?" asks Madison as she puts down her fork and looks at Eli.

"I want to help you Madison and I want to get to know you better."

"Ok we'll talk in your room." Says Madison as she gets up and walks to Eli's room.

Eli blows out the candles and rushes after Madison. When he gets to his room she's sitting on his bed waiting for him. Eli walks over and sits in front of Madison on the bed.

"Well you have met one of my rapists already. Julian, that is why I dislike him so much."

"Julian?"

Madison shakes her head 'yes', "Julian. The first time it was my stepfather, but my mother handled that and divorced him and left him penniless. The second time was Julian and the third time was Jenny."

"Your sister?"

"She wasn't my sister then. Remember she was removed from the family. She had me kidnapped and she raped me. The horrifying thing is Julian watched it. He just stood there and watched her rape me over and over again." Madison hugs her self tightly and starts crying.

"Madison." Says Eli softly as he holds out his arms and Madison moves so she is sitting on his lap and he's hugging her.

"Julian raped me, for two days. He kidnapped me and took me to London, England. He beat me and raped me. It was horror. I was tied to his bed for two days in a spread eagle naked. I never had a sheet thrown over me or anything. But his beatings were what I feared the most. I could block him out while he was fucking me. But his beatings were something else. Leather straps, whips, his fists, hands; he kicked me, cut me. The pain was horrible."

Eli hugs Madison closer to him as he listens to her tell him everything as tears streak her face.

"My step-father was bad cause I was only 14 and didn't really know what was going on. It hurt so much when he shoved himself inside me. I felt like I was being ripped in two. I was screaming in pain but no one ever came to help me. I later learned that he had given the house staff the day off and my mother was in meetings at the office all day. She found me that night lying on my bed naked and cold, in a spread eagle cause I hadn't moved after he left me. My sheets were a little bloody from when he first entered me."

"Madison I'm so sorry." Whispers Eli.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't know me then." Says Madison as she holds onto Eli tightly.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you then, I could have protected you from that, from everything."

"Eli no one could have protected me from it all. It happened and I learned to get over it. I wasn't going to let it ruin my life and I still feel that way."

"You've had a rough life. But now it will get better."

"Why is it going to get better?" asks Madison as she looks up at Eli.

"Cause I'm going to protect you. Madison I'm falling in love with you and I don't want to loose you."

"I'm tired. I just want to sleep." Says Madison as she slips from Eli's hugs and lays down on the bed.

"Mind if I stay with you?" asks Eli.

Madison shakes her head no.

Eli lays down behind Madison and wraps his arms around her in a hug. "I'll always be here for you and I'll always protect you Maddi."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Eli lays there until he's sure that Madison is asleep. He gently gets off the bed and leaves the bedroom. He walks tot he front door and locks it. He then heads to the kitchen to clean up. He looks at the clock and sees it's almost midnight. It took Madison a couple of hours to fall asleep. "What a life she has lived. I don't know how she has the strength to carry on." Sighs Eli as he cleans up. When he's done he heads back to the bedroom and changes into a pair of cotton pants and gets under the covers. Madison moves around in her sleep and finally ends up under the covers with Eli, facing him asleep. She wrapped her arms around his body and nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck. Eli smiles as he feels her hot breath on his skin, he hugs her back and he falls asleep in her arms with her in his.

*Eli's Dream*

__

"A dark room? What's with this? What's that light?" says Eli as he looks around and sees a faint, tiny light shining through the darkness.

"Eli!" screams a voice.

"Madison?" yells Eli as he isntantly know the voice.

"Please Eli you said you would never let anything happen to me, please help me." Yells Madison from somewhere in the darkness.

"Madison where are you? Who's going to hurt you?" yells Eli as he starts to run for the light which never seems to her closer.

"Eli please! I'm so scared, I'm all alone until they come back."

"Madison where are you?"

Just then all that is heard is a high pitched, blood curdling scream.

"MADISON!!!!!" yells Eli.

"Eli wake up!" yells Madison as his moaning woke her up and he started to yell her name and thrash around on the bed in his sleep.

Eli gasps as he sits up in bed and his eyes snap open to see a very frightened Madison kneeling in front of him watching him carefully.

"Eli?" says Madison softly, her voice shaky.

"Oh my god." Groans Eli as he pulls Madison into a hug before she can even react. "It was only a dream."

"What was only a dream?" asks Madison as she let's Eli hug her. Her ear is pressed against his chest. She can hear his heart beating and it's going a mile a minute. "Eli relax." She says as she forces Eli to lay back down on his back and she lays on top of him. Her nose touches his and she looks into his eyes, "What happened?"

"Nothing it was just a dream." Says Eli as he rubs his nose against hers and he wraps his arms around her body.

"Well you woke me up. You were almost screaming my name and thrashing around. Scare me why don't you." Says Madison sweetly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. What time is it?"

"Six am. I doubt you have to be at work now."

"Your right I don't go in till eight."

"Wanna make breakfast and eat in bed while watching cartoons?" says Madison playfully as she giggles a tiny bit.

"I haven't done that in years. Sounds like fun." Says Eli with a smile.

"Great you wait here I'll go get some cereal or something." Says Madison as she slips out of Eli's hug and stands up beside the bed.

Eli finally sees Madison isn't wearing her pants. Bruises cover her legs along with a few minor cuts.

Madison blushes and scrambles to find her pants. "Um well I woke up during the night and I can't sleep to well in jeans so I took them off. Sorry if it bothered you." Mumbles Madison as she pulls on her jeans.

"It's ok Madison." Says Eli as he sits up in bed and brushes his deep blue hair out of his eyes.

Madison smiles and leaves the room. Eli gets up and walks into his bathroom to use it and wash up. When he comes back in Madison is just sitting on the bed with two bowls of cereal, trying to get comfy. Eli sits on the bed and leans back against the headboard. Madison hands him a bowl and she then sits in between his legs with her back resting on his stomach and groin. Madison grabs the remote and turns on the tv at the foot of the bed and puts on SpongeBob Squarepants. She starts to eat but after she swallows her first bite she leans her head back and looks at Eli and smiles. Eli looks down at Madison with a confusied look on his face.

"What's up?" asks Madison.

"I've never seen this show before." Says Eli before he takes a mouthful of cereal.

Madison giggles and puts her bowl on the bedside table. She rolls over and slides up Eli's body causing Eli to almost drop his bowl. Madison laughs and takes the bowl from him and puts it beside hers. She kneels between Eli's legs and studies Eli's face. "Why do I feel so safe with you?"

Eli is stunned a little bit by the question, but he thinks of an answer after a moment or two, "Because I love you Madison and you have never been loved like that before, you feel safe with me because I love you too much to hurt you."

"But you only met me yesterday." Says Madison as she lays down so her stomach is on his groin and stomach area and her head is resting on his chest.

"The second I saw you I wanted to kill who ever had hurt you like that. I felt the need to protect you. I didn't see the blood, or the dirt or the way you were spread out. I saw an angel who was fallen." Says Eli as he strokes Madison's long black hair. Eli feels something slide down his chest, he looks down and sees it's a tear. He grabs the remote and turns off the tv and drops the remote on the floor. He lifts Madison up so she is straddling his hips and her hands are on his chest. 

Madison looks down at Eli and smiles, "I don't want to loose you Eli." Says Madison softly as a single tear slips down her cheek.

Eli wipes the tear away with his thumb and smiles at Madison, "You won't loose me. I'll be with you forever."

Madison leans down and presses her lips against Eli's. She moans a bit.

Eli breaks the kiss and he let's his lips linger on hers. "Why don't you work with me at the station. I could use an assistant around the office cause those other three are clueless and I want to be around you more."

"Eli I would love too. Considering I don't really do much at the company. Hey wait a minute." Says Madison as she raises her eyebrows.

"What?" says Eli as he rests his hands on Madison's hips.

"How come when ever I get close to you and try to get a bit physical you always try to change the subject?"

"Well, um, I, uh…."stammers Eli.

"Yes?" says Madison as she cocks her head to the side and smiles.

"I guess I'm scared, I guess." Mumbles Eli as he blushes slightly.

"Ok, but why are you scared?"

"Because of what happened yesterday. I'm scared I'll hurt you."

Madison smiles sweetly, "Eli you won't hurt me I know you won't. But still I guess your right in a way. Can I go shower?"

"Sure. Like I'm going to stop you."

Madison winks at Eli and climbs off the bed, she grabs her bag and heads to the bathroom.

'Madison something is going to happen and I don't know when but I know it's going to be bad. My dreams never lie.' Thinks Eli as he gets out of bed and gets dressed and he hears Madison singing in the shower. "The voice of an angel." Says Eli before walking to the kitchen.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Madison steps out of the shower and looks at her naked body in the full-length mirror on the back of the bathroom door. "So many scars, and bruises." She mumbles as she runs her fingers over her fresh cuts and her old scars. A gentle knock on the door snaps Madison out of her thought. "Yeah?"

"You ok in there? You've been in there for just over and hour. I gotta get to work." Comes Eli's soft gentle voice through the door.

Madison smiles, "Sorry I'll get dried off and I'll go into your bedroom to get dressed." She says as she grabs a towel and wraps her hair up and then grabs another towel and wraps it around her body.

"It's ok I was just checkin' to see if you were ok."

"I'm fine Eli, You can have the bathroom." Says Madison as she opens the door to see Eli standing there wearing a midnight blue, skin tight turtle neck and a pair of dark blue baggy jeans.

Eli looks into the bathroom as the door opens and he sees Madison standing there in a towel looking him over and she has a slight smile on her face. "Hey beautiful."

Madison blushes and rubs her upper arms, "I..uh..i'm gonna get dressed in your room." She says nervously before walking quickly past Eli and to his bedroom.

Eli smiles and steps into the bathroom and gets ready for work.

Madison comes out of the bedroom about fifteen minutes later and walks into the living room to see Eli sitting on a chair waiting. "Ready?"

Eli looks up when he hears Madison speak. He looks her over and smiles. She's wearing a deep violet turtleneck, black leather pants, and her hair is falling gracefully around her body with its gentle curls. "Yeah. Let's go."

"Um Eli are you sure about me working with you?" asks Madison as she walks behind him to the front door.

"Why wouldn't I be?" says Eli as he turns around to smile at Madison and hands her, her boots.

"Well Li didn't seem to happy to have me around yesterday." Replies Madison as she takes her boots and slips them on. 

"Li's always like that, the only emotions he shows are to Sakura and anger to everyone else. We all grew up together, middle school and high school. We are like a family and we all know Li likes people though he won't show it." Says Eli as he puts on his shoes.

"Oh well, I guess I'm the outsider." Says Madison in a little mousy voice.

Eli stands up and turns around so fast that he startles Madison. He gently grabs her by the shoulders and stares into her violet eyes. "Maddi you will never be the outcast. Don't ever think that, you are a teriffic woman and anyone who thinks otherwise is an asshole. Never think less of yourself because you will be none the better for it."

Madison just stands there looking over Eli's face. "Eli I didn't mean it like that, but your right. All my life I was left aside because of my family. No one ever liked me for who I really was, and now I have met you and your falling in love with me and not my money."

"Maddi I wouldn't care if you were dirt poor I would still love you no matter what. I like people for who they are on the inside more than what they show on the outside. I mean if I judged people like that I would run away from Li screaming like a child, the same with Meilin. Get my point?" says Eli as he takes his hands off Madison's shoulders and smiles at her.

Madison laughs a tiny bit, "I get your point. Come on you can't be late for work now can you."

"Neither can you." Replies Eli as he opens the front door.

Madison walks into the hallway and waits for Eli to close and lock his door. She hears a door just a little ways down the hall open so she looks and she sees an elderly woman step out into the hall. The woman looks up and sees Madison standing there behind Eli.

"A new flame Eli?" says the woman.

Eli doesn't reply he just stands up and looks at Madison and motions with his eyes to leave.

Madison looks from Eli to the lady and back to Eli before she starts to walk for the front door. Madison hears the lady mumble, "Stupid cop, he's here on a sting I know he is." Then she slams her door closed.

Once outside Madison stops Eli by grabbing onto his arm and holding him back.

"What?" asks Eli looking around thinking Madison saw someone she doesn't like.

"Are you doing a sting operation here?"

Eli is surprised by the question and wondered where she would ever get the idea to ask. "No, I'm not. But why did you ask me?"

"Cause I heard that lady mumble it before she slammed her door closed."

"Madison how can you hear so well?" asks Eli as he starts walking towards his car again and gently pulling Madison along.

"I'm not sure. I always could, it's something my mother told me was good to have cause I would be able to run the company well with it. I guess she was right." Says Madison as she waits for Eli to unlock his car.

"Wow, I have a talent like that but it's not always right. I sometimes have dreams about the future but they are like puzzles so it's very confusing." Says Eli as he unlocks his car and walks around to the drives seat.

Madison gets in the car and smiles at Eli, "Come on let's get to work."

"Damn he's late. Why isn't he here yet?" asks Sakura as her, Li and Meilin sit in Eli's office waiting for him to show up.

"He probably got like no sleep last night if what you said this morning was true, him and Madison were up late." Says Meilin with an evil grin.

"Meilin honestly Eli isn't like that." Groans Sakura as she looks at Meilin but sees Li grin out of the corner of her eyes. "Li don't do that."

"Now what is Li not allowed to do?" asks Eli from the doorway.

Sakura, Li and Meilin look up to see Eli standing there with Madison beside him.

"Madison!" says Meilin a bit worried that she heard her comment a moment ago.

"Meilin you have a strange mind in your head." Says Madison as she walks into the room and sits on the corner of Eli's desk.

"She heard me, oh shit." Mumbles Meilin under her breath.

"Meilin I heard you." Says Madison with a sigh.

"Oh well fuck!" says Meilin as she gets up and storms out of Eli's office and over to her desk.

Sakura stands up and walks over to Madison, "You're looking a lot better today. How do you feel?"

"Fine, I'm fine Sakura. But I have to ask you about Julian."

"He's somewhere in this world but not here. I had the airport declare his plane illegal and he can't come back." Says Li.

"He'll be back. I know this was his doing I just can't prove it yet." Says Madison.

"What are you talking about Madison?" asks Sakura.

"Nothing! Now I have news." Says Eli interrupting.

Sakura looks at Eli and wonders why he stopped Madison from saying anything. 'He knows something about her.' Thinks Sakura as she watches Eli walk over to Meilin and fight with her to get back in his office. Sakura smiles and walks over to Li and sits in his lap. Meilin and Eli finally walk into the room and Meilin slumps into a chair and grumbles a bunch of nothing words.

"So what's your news boss?" asks Li, as he wraps his arms around Sakura's slim waist.

"Madison is working with us. She is going to be around as my assistant." Says Eli as he walks over and sits at his desk and looks at Madison sitting on the corner of his desk and smiles.

"Oh no." groans Meilin.

"Madison it will be great to have another girl around the office now we out number the guys." Says Sakura cheerfully but squeaks when Li gently squeezes her waist.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Madison giggles as Sakura squeaks, but Eli gently pokes her in the side causing her to squeak as well.

Sakura turns around when she hears Madison squeak and sees her playfully glaring at Eli, she smiles and nudges Li and he turns and looks at the two and smiles.

Madison gets up off the desk and walks over to the filing cabinets so Eli can't poke her. Sakura gets up and walks over to Madison, "It's good to have you around Madison." Says Sakura sweetly as she goes to hug Madison, but Madison winces and backs up and hits the wall gently with her back and slumps to the floor, pulling her knees to her chest. Sakura backs up and looks at Eli with a look of fear in her eyes. 

Eli motions for everyone to leave his office and they do, Sakura is the last one to leave and she takes one look at Madison before she closes the door. Eli gets up, walks over to Madison and kneels in front of her, "Maddi?"

Madison looks up her eyes wide with fear, "I'm sorry, I just panicked." She says softly.

"It's ok. I should have warned you, Sakura is really friendly and she hugs a lot. I'm sorry." Says Eli as he strokes Madison's hair gently, his voice soothing.

Just then Eli's office door swings open and Madison and Eli look up to see Tori standing there looking worried, "Are you ok?" he asks gently looking at Madison.

"I'm fine Tori just a little panic attack. You know how I get them after wards." Says Madison as she stands up with a smile on her face.

"Tori knows?" asks Eli as he stands up and looks from Tori to Madison.

"Like I said before Tori worked for my mom. He knew what happened to me, each time. He was always there for me to talk to. He's been a big brother to me but after my mom died I saw less and less of him." Says Madison as she looks past Tori and sees Sakura pacing around the outer office looking worried and Li was trying to get her to stop pacing. Madison walks past Eli and Tori and into the outer office. Sakura looks up as she hears Madison move past Tori. Madison walks over to Sakura and smiles gently, "I'm sorry Sakura, I have panic attacks sometimes, it's just you were … well it's not your fault."

Sakura smiles softly, "I'm sorry I should have guessed you would have been a bit jumpy."

Meilin mumbles something and Madison spins around and glares at Meilin who is sitting at her desk, "Eli's office right now." She snaps and glares at Meilin.

Meilin looks up knowing Madison heard her and she nods, she gets up and walks into Eli's office.

Eli comes out after hearing Madison snap at Meilin and looks at Madison with a look of question written all over his face.

Madison follows Meilin, "We are going to use your office for a few minutes ok?"

Eli just nods and watches Madison walk into his office and close the door. One by one Madison closes the blinds. They all see Meilin sitting there with a look of fear and anger on her face.

"What did Meilin do?" asks Eli after the last blind was closed.

"I don't know Madison was talking to Sakura and she suddenly spins around and orders Meilin into your office." Says Li wondering what his cousin did this time.

"Meilin why did you say that?" asks Madison as she closes the last blind. Her voice mixed with anger and sadness, she doesn't look at Meilin. Madison just stares at the closed blinds.

"I speak my mind sometimes, a lot of the time really. I mostly mumble it or say it under my breath." Says Meilin as she sits on the couch looking at Madison's back. She can see Madison tense up.

"Why does everyone think I'm a new toy or Eli?" asks Madison turning around.

"I didn't say that." Says Meilin a bit shocked.

"I know you didn't, I'm pissed about what you said but I don't dwell on anger, it's not good for me. But why do people think I'm a new toy?"

"I don't know why are you asking me?" says Meilin raising her voice just a bit.

"Because you will tell me the truth and you think it as well." Says Madison as she walks over to Eli's desk and sits on it.

"You can't read minds can you?" asks Meilin looking a bit nervous.

"No I can't but I know you think it, I can tell by the way you look at me and plus what you said yesterday." Says Madison as she shakes her hand around in the air.

"I don't know Madison. It's just a joke between us, I mean Eli's never had a girlfriend." Says Meilin softly.

"He's never had a girlfriend?" asks Madison as she gets back up and walks over to the windows and open one of the blinds too see Tori and Eli talking by Meilin's desk and Li and Sakura talking with each other and laughing the odd time.

"Nope he hasn't. We all grew up together, well since fourth grade anyway. I've been in and out of relationships, Sakura and Li have been with each other forever. And then there was Eli, he never dated. We all knew he was betrothed to a woman who was much older but he broke it off saying that there was an angel with violet wings out there who is hurt and waiting for him." Meilin pauses for a moment, "Hey I think that angel was and is you."

"What?" asks Madison as she smiles at Eli who has noticed her watching them and not Meilin.

"The angel Eli talked about for so long. It's you, your aura is a bluish purple." Says Meilin as she stands up and smiles.

Madison turns around and looks at Meilin, "You can see aura's?"

"Yeah I can. I learned when I was younger; we all have a little magic in us. Yours is your hearing, mine is my ability to see aura's." says Meilin getting a little excited.

"So Eli knew about me but he didn't know it was me exactly?" asks Madison as she closes the blind again.

"Yeah that's right. He always said that the angel was in great pain and had a terrible life, the flower was always waiting for the right guy to love her for who she is and not what she is." Says Meilin as she watches Madison and sees her tense up again.

"Are you serious?" asks Madison slowly as she slowly turns around and looks at Meilin her eyes starting to water.

Meilin sees Madison is going to cry so she gets up and walks over to Madison and smiles at her, "Madison the description Eli has been giving us for these many years, is that you?"

Madison just smiles and starts to cry. 

Meilin gently pulls Madison into a hug and rubs her back; "Madison is it?"

Madison sniffles, "Yeah, he's called me an angel before, and I have been waiting for someone to love me for who I am not what I am."

A soft knock comes on the office door; "It's Sakura are you ok?"

"Sakura come in here right now." Says Meilin as she lets go of Madison and smiles.

Sakura opens the door and walks into the office; Madison looks past Sakura and sees Eli standing in the middle of the outer office trying to look at her. Eli sees Madison look at him, her eyes are a little red and she wipes the tears away from her face. Eli goes to walk into his office but Meilin closes the door in his face and he hears her lock it.

"Eli it's ok." Says Tori, "I have to go I wanted to stop by and say those guys who attacked her said they were hired by someone but they won't say who."

"She was right." Says Eli.

"About what?" asks Li.

"Nothing, Tori take me to them I want to talk to these guys." Says Eli as he looks at Tori his face showing a hint of anger.

Tori nods and walks tot he door.

Eli follows but before he leaves he turns to Li, "Tell her I'll be back."

Li nods and motions for Eli to go.

"SHE'S THE ANGEL!" gasps Sakura a bit to loudly, looking at Madison.

"Sakura please not so loud." Wines Madison.

"Oops sorry. But you're the angel?"

"Sakura you know how Eli has been describing the angel for so long?" asks Meilin as she opens Eli's bottom desk drawer.

"Yeah but never facial features or anything." Says Sakura as she looks at Meilin.

"I know he never told us but I found this one night while I was getting something one night." Says Meilin as she digs through the drawer.

"Meilin you really shouldn't be going through….." starts Madison but she stops when Meilin pulls out a picture of her with violet wings.

"Eli drew this back when we were in high school." She turns the pages in the sketchbook and they see more pictures of the angel growing into a woman over time. Finally the last picture was dated the night Madison was attacked. But this picture was different form the others, she wasn't happy and glowing, she was sad and crying, she had cuts and her wings were broken at odd angles.

"Oh my god." Says Sakura as she cups her hand over her mouth.

"Meilin I want you to see if a picture was drawn on May 13th, about four years ago." Asks Madison as she wonders.

Meilin flips back and looks for that date, she looks up at Sakura and Madison and turns the book around to reveal the same drawing only with a bit younger angel.

"Go back one year and look for August 25th." Asks Madison getting a little freaked.

Meilin again flips back through the pages and comes across the same picture. She shows Madison.

"Two years before on November 1st." 

Meilin again flips back and sees a young teen angel all beat up and crying. She shows Madison.

Madison closes her eyes and moans, her voice quivering, she slumps to the floor.

Sakura catches her just before Madison hits the floor. Sakura lays her down gently and motions for Meilin to put the book away. Sakura then gets up and opens the door to see Li standing there looking worried. He looks at Madison on the floor and he walks past Sakura and over to Madison, he picks her up and moves her to Eli's couch. Sakura looks into the outer office and sees Eli isn't there.

"He left Sakura. With Tori, something about Madison. What did you guys do to her?" Asks Li as he gets up and looks at Sakura and Meilin.

"Li she's the angel." Says Sakura.

"How do you know?" asks Li as he looks down at Madison.

"Well this helps a lot." Says Meilin as she tosses Li the sketchbook.

Li flips through it and sighs, "This isn't good." Says Li as he looks from the book to Madison.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Why isn't it good? Now Eli can be happy he saved her from anymore harm and he can be with her always." Says Sakura softly.

"What Eli never told you two was that if he ever found the girl he could never keep her safe, he knew this so long ago that's why he never went looking for Madison."

"He knew it was her?" asks Meilin getting a little angry.

"Yeah he did. When she was raped the first time it was leaked to the papers. Eli saw her picture and talked to me in confidence, he told me everything. I have kept it a secret this long but from what you just told me you knew half the story anyway. Eli and Tori went to the jail to talk to Madison's attackers. They said they were hired by someone to do this to her, Eli said she was right. Has Madison told you anything about her past?" says Li as he looks at Both Sakura and Meilin.

Both girls stare at him in silence, they hear a faint whimper from Madison and they all turn to see her waking up.

Madison slowly opens her eyes and sees Li is now in the room. She just breaks down and starts sobbing. Li is the first one to react which surprises Meilin and Sakura because he sits down on the couch and gently pulls Madison into his lap and holds her close as he strokes her hair.

Sakura looks at Meilin and back to Li who is treating Madison with such compassion she though he would never show anyone but her.

Between sobs Madison says Eli's name.

"Madison he had to take care of something. He said he would be back as soon as he can." Whispers Li as he wipes Madison's tears away.

Madison finally starts to calm down and realizes she is being held by Li. She sniffles and looks up at his face and stares into his deep amber eyes and sees the compassion that he doesn't show. She smiles softly and hugs him, she softly whispers into his ear, "Thank you little wolf for showing me who you truly are."

Li smiles and hugs Madison back.

"Madison are you ok?" asks Sakura.

Madison let's go of Li and turns around to look at Sakura, "Take me to the prison."

"Who fucking well hired you?" yells Eli as he slams his fist down on the cold steel table in the prison interview room, glaring at Madison's three attackers with their lawyers right behind them.

"Officer Moon this is harassment." Says one of the lawyers.

Eli takes a deep breath and looks at Tori, and out of the corner of his eye he sees Sakura come around the corner outside in the hall. He turns his full attention to her and sees the look on her face like she was warning him about something. Meilin follows Sakura and Li comes around the corner with a red eyed Madison at his side. Eli's eyes grow wide as he sees them approach the room. 

Tori sees Sakura first then the others. He has the some look as Eli when Sakura opens the door and waits for Madison to enter.

Madison walks in and sits down at the table across from her attackers. Sakura, Li and Meilin enter the room and close the door behind them.

"What is all this?" demands one of the lawyers.

"Was it Julian or Jenny?" asks Madison surprising everyone in that room.

All three lawyers advise their clients to say nothing to her. 

But one of the men waves his hand at his lawyer, "What's in it for me if I tell?" he asks looking at Tori.

"Five years in minimum security. My best and only offer." Says Tori.

The man nods and looks at Madison.

Tori looks at the other men and their lawyers, "We don't need them anymore." He says and motions for the prison security guard to take them away.

Soon only one of the attackers are left in the room with them.

"Well? Julian or Jenny?" asks Madison looking at him.

"Neither. It was a man by the name of Park. Never got his first name. We were each paid ten million dollars to attack you. Everything was handled by phone lines. We never met." Says the guy.

Madison sits there her hands flat on the table, her eyes with a look of death in them. "You said a man by the name Park?" she asks her voice as cold as ice.

The man just nods looking a little scared of Madison.

"I'm going to kill him." Screams Madison as she quickly stands up, knocking her chair over. She quickly walks to the door and pulls it open and leaves running down the hall. 

Eli looks at Sakura.

Sakura nods and runs after Madison.

Eli turns to Tori and nods. Tori nods and looks at the man at the table, "I will have everything written up and your Lawyer will have it tomorrow."

Everyone leaves wondering what's going on. Everyone wonders but Tori.

Sakura finally catches up with a fuming Madison. She grabs Madison's arm and spins her around, "What the hell is wrong with you?" says Sakura not too loudly not wanting to attract any more attention.

"Do you know who that guy meant? Do you?" yells Madison as she points back the way they came.

"That Park guy? No without a first name I wouldn't know who it is." Says Sakura as Li, Eli and Meilin catch up.

Madison sees Tori come around the corner, "Tori it's him again I know it." Yells Madison.

"I know Madison and he will be arrested. But all we have is that guys statement and that's it. It's iffy if we can put him away for good."

"But he did this before." Cries Madison as her emotions catch up with her fear.

"Who?" asks Meilin.

"Simon Park. He was my step-father until my mother divorced and left him penny less. He was the first." Says Madison as tears fall from her eyes streaking her cheeks.

They all hear Eli mumble something but only Madison knows what he really said. They look at him and see he's raging mad. His arms are stiff at his side and his hands are balled up into fists so hard that his knuckles are turning white.

"You want proof it was him. I can give you proof of history with this." Says Madison as she walks up to Eli and hugs him close, while looking at Tori.

"How?" asks Tori.

"Get Julian and Jenny back here. I will make them talk."

"They can't come back into the country." Says Li.

"Fine then I will go to England and get them. It's only his plane that's not allowed back in the country. I have a few planes I can send to get him." Says Madison changing her mind about going to get them cause she knows Eli wouldn't like the idea.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Madison I'm not too keen on bringing Julian and Jenny back into the country." Says Tori.

Madison looks at Tori and smiles; "I don't care Tori. You asked for proof your going to get it. You will need to interview me I know it. But it can't be anyone of you."

"I'll call Alexia and see if she's busy." Says Meilin pulling out her cell phone and dialing a number while walking away from the group.

"Who knows about your past?" asks Li.

"Anyone in my family, Tori and Eli." Says Madison as she looks at Li, "Why?"

"Just wondering." Is all Li says.

Meilin comes back over, "Alexia said she would do the interview. She's nice Madison."

"Whatever, listen you guys go downstairs and we'll be down in a minute," says Madison as she points to her and Eli, "Tori send my company jet for Julian and Jenny." Calls out Madison as everyone leaves.

"What do you want to talk about?" asks Eli after it's just him and Madison.

Madison smiles and opens a door to reveal an empty interview room. She pulls Eli inside and tells him to sit. Eli nods and sits in a chair as he watches Madison put her ear to the mirror. After a minute Madison is satisfied that no one is on the other side of the mirror and she turns to Eli. "I saw your sketch book, I know your past."

Eli just sits there shocked. "Y you found my sketches?" he stammers.

"Of the violet angel? Yes. How come you never came looking for me?"

"Madison I knew it was you when your picture was all over the news the first time you were attacked. I don't know but something wouldn't let me find you, something was telling me no. And when I found you the other day in the park I knew who you were and that our fates have finally intertwined. I fear not for the best though, I may not be able to protect you if something happens." Says Eli as he looks up at Madison and sighs.

"Eli I would like it if you spent the night at my place tonight." Says Madison with a softness in her voice that sooths Eli.

"Is this because you want protection or because you want me around?" asks Eli.

"Yes." Says Madison plainly, she then turns and leaves the room and walks down the hall to catch up with the others.

"Complicated girl you got there Moon." Says a man as he pokes his head in the room from the doorway.

"Dex you were listening?" groans Eli as he gets up and walks across the room to the door.

"Just heard the end. Long time since you've been down here."

"Yeah well I stopped working here a long time ago. I'm working with my friends now and helping people not caging them up like animals. Too bad you like your job Dex, it's gonna be the end of you someday." Says Eli as he walks into the hallway past Dex and walks to catch up with everyone.

"Yeah well you've been saying that for years Eli and I'm still kickin'." Calls out Dex after Eli.

Eli just waves his hand in the air and runs to catch up. Once outside he sees that Madison is leaning against his car waiting for him. She looks back at the building from looking down the street and smiles at Eli. "I told the others to go on ahead, I would wait for you. Listen I'm sorry about how I acted in there its just finding out it was Park's again isn't good." Says Madison as Eli walks down the steps and stands in front of her.

"Why do you want Julian and Jenny back?"

Madison looks up at Eli with wide eyes; "You haven't figured it out by now?"

Eli shakes his head 'no' and waits for Madison to explain but she doesn't. She just smiles sweetly and gets in the car. Eli walks around to the driver's side and climbs in and starts the car. He pulls away from the curb and drives down the street to see a cop car waiting at the corner, They pass it and see it's Meilin, Li and Sakura waiting for them. Once Eli has passed, Li pulls away from the curb and follows Eli back to the station.

They all walk upstairs to see Alexia waiting in the outer office by sitting at Meilin's desk.

"Hey Alexia." Says Meilin brightly.

"So who am I interviewing? Li did you do something?" she says jokingly.

Li just grumbles and sits at his desk.

"You're interviewing me." Says Madison as she steps out from behind Eli.

"Madison Taylor!" gasps Alexia her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide.

"Yeah me." Says Madison quietly.

"I love your singing." Says Alexia.

"Um thanks. Well get your information from these guys I'll wait in Eli's office." Says Madison as she smiles at Alexia and walks into Eli office.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Alexia walks into Eli's office and sees Madison sitting at Eli's desk in his chair looking out the window. "Madison so why do you want Julian and Jenny back in Japan?"

"Because I need their help in proving Park is behind everything." Replies Madison not bothering to turn around.

"Are you saying Parks is behind your attack?" asks Alexia as she sits down in a chair across from Eli's desk.

"Yes and all the other times. The first time I was…. Shouldn't you be recording this?" asks Madison as she turns around to look at Alexia.

"I am." Alexia replies with a smile as she holds up a tape recorder.

"Ok. The first time I was attacked it was Parks. Then he was my stepfather and he knew I hated him. He also knew that I had the love from my mother that he wasn't getting. I think my mother just married him to save face. When my father left my mother was broken, he couldn't show her face in public because; well I'm not really sure why but I know she couldn't do it. So she married Parks."

"Why do you call him Parks and not by his first name?" interrupts Alexia.

"I always have. I never called him by his first name. Anyway he was the first of my attacks. He told me that this would teach my mother a lesson for loving me more than her. This would show her what a slut I was. I was not a slut. I cried the whole time and screamed for help but no one was home. He had planned it out. My mother found me and Parks was gone. She didn't want the matter to go to court so she ruined him publicly and that pissed him off even more. My next attack was from my cousin Julian. I knew Parks was behind it because Julian wouldn't have the heart to do that to me. Julian had kidnapped me and kept me blindfolded the whole time. I knew he was crying though, I could hear. I can hear many things that others don't hear. Most of all I could hear Julian on the phone sometimes and I knew who he was talking to it was Parks. I've told most of this to Eli but not all the details I thought it better not to. But anyway Jenny was the next to attack me. I was 17 then, Jenny is my sister by birth but she was removed from the family before my attacks. My mother severed any ties Jenny had to us, her birth records were erased and therefore her name was gone. My mother gave Jenny enough money to get back on her feet and then nothing else. Jenny was contacted by Parks and she said she would only do it if Julian helped her kidnap me. So once again I was kidnapped and I was attacked by Jenny while Julian stood there and watched. I knew it was hurting him deep down and the same with Jenny but they did a very good job of hiding it."

"Madison how do you know Parks was behind the attack from Jenny?" asks Alexia as she sits there stunned listening to Madison's life.

"She told me. Just before I was found by my mother Julian left Jenny alone with me and she told me. Of course I know it's hear-say and you need Jenny to say that she did saw that to work. That's why they have to come back, I need them to help me put Parks away."

"Have you ever told the whole story of your past to anyone?"

"Just you. Eli knows most of it but I purposely left out a few details."

"Why did you leave out things when you told Eli?" asks Alexia.

Madison looks at Alexia and it suddenly dawns on her, Alexia is the psychologist for the police. "Why are you asking me about Eli?"

"I was told that you have been really close to him and you hardly know him, I was also told that you had spent the night at his house last night."

"Hmm."

"What is it Madison?"

"I don't do well with people who try and give me therapy."

"What makes you think I'm doing that?" asks Alexia starting to get a little worried.

"The way you talk, the questions you are asking me. I can put two and two together." Says Madison a hint of anger showing in her voice.

"I see. Do you wish me to leave?"

To Alexia's surprise Madison gets up and walks to the door and opens it, "Leave."

Alexia gets up and leaves the office, just as she's out the door, Madison slams it closed and closes all the blinds.

"Well?" asks Meilin as they see Alexia standing in front of the closed door.

"She kicked me out. Meilin she knew what my job was." Says Alexia.

"Well can we listen to the tape?" asks Meilin.

Eli walks over to the door and knocks on it, "Maddi can I come in?"

"I don't think you should listen to the tape unless you need. But I do suggest you get Julian and Jenny here as fast as you can." Says Alexia as she watches Eli.

Madison opens the door a crack and sees Eli and smiles, she opens the door wide enough for him to enter, but before she closes the door again she glares at Alexia and Meilin. She closes the door and locks it.

"I'm gonna go but I'm keeping the tape. If you need me again let me know." Says Alexia before she leaves.

"Maddi what's wrong?" asks Eli as he watches Madison lock the door and sit on the couch.

"You know her job don't you."

"Well, yes I do but Madison we were only trying to help." Says Eli as he kneels on the floor in front of Madison.

"I don't need therapy Eli. I worked very hard on my own to get back a normal life for me."

"Listen I'm sorry Maddi. How about we take the rest of the day off and we can go back to your place or my place which ever and just relax and enjoy the company of each other?" suggests Eli hoping Madison will say yes.

Madison thinks for a minute and then she smiles, "If you can take a day off work let's do it."

"Wonderful." Says Eli and without thinking he kisses Madison on the lips and wraps his arms around her waist.

Madison's eyes grow wide at first but then she returns the kiss by sliding her tongue across Eli's lips and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Eli parts his lips and slips his tongue into Madison's mouth. 

As Eli's tongue dances around Madison's, Madison suddenly feels slight burning and tingling all over her body, She breaks the kiss and lists up her shirt to reveal her stomach and both her and Eli see her scars and bruises healing and vanishing.

"What the hell?" gasps Madison as she pulls off her shirt forgetting Eli is there and she watches her wounds healing.

Eli just kneels there and watches Madison pull her shirt off and watch her wounds heal. 'It's starting.' Thinks Eli as Madison looks at Eli with wide eyes not knowing what's going on.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Eli what's going on? Why am I healing?" asks Madison letting the worry show in her voice.

Eli just shrugs his shoulders and watches Madison's wounds heal. Soon the feeling stops and Madison sighs.

"Madison I don't mean to be rude but stand up and take your pants off." Says Eli as he looks into Madison's eyes.

Madison stands up and unzips her pants and lets them fall to the floor at her ankles. "Oh my god, all my scars are gone. All of them."

Eli grabs the waist of Madison's pants and pulls them back up around her waist. Madison zips up her pants and pulls on her shirt. 

"Madison listen to me. Go into my bathroom," he points to a door Madison hadn't noticed. "and I want you to check yourself and tell me if anything has changed."

"What do you mean Eli?"

Eli gently takes Madison's right hand and places it on her groin, "Tell me if anything has changed."

Madison blushes but looks at Eli oddly, she sees the seriousness in his eyes so she nods and walks into the bathroom. Eli paces around his office thinking, 'The propecy. It's can't be happening. I'm not even sure how, we will have to stop off at Ruby's and I will ask her.'

Madison comes out of the bathroom a few minutes latter with an odd look on her face.

"Well?" asks Eli as he hangs up the phone and looks at Madison.

"This is strange. I'm sealed again, Eli how can that happen? I'm not a virgin, how can it be sealed?"

"Madison we have to go to see an old friend of mine. Her name is Ruby, she can help explain this better than I can."

"Can't you tell me?" asks Madison as she starts to get very worried.

Eli senses Madison's emotions and walks up to her and pulls her into a big hug, "Maddi I'm not sure why this is happening, or how. But Ruby does, I know she does. Please come and see her?"

"Ok, I'll go with you. But what are you going to tell them?" asks Madison as she nods her head to the outer office.

"I'm going to tell them we are leaving and won't be back till tomorrow. But Madison I'm going to say this, if it turns out to be what I think. I suggest we take a week off and be together." Says Eli softly as he caresses Madison's cheek with his hand.

"I'll race you down stairs." Giggles Madison as she runs for the door and unlocks it and pulls it open, running right into Meilin and Sakura who were on the other side. "Hey!" gasps Madison as the three of them fall into a heap on the floor.

Eli grabs something off his desk and walks over to the girls. Li helps Meilin and Sakura up and Eli helps Madison up. 

"Come on Maddi. Sorry guys I'm taking the rest of the day off. Li's in charge. See ya tomorrow." Says Eli as he leads Madison to the door.

As they walk by Li's desk Eli puts what he was holding in his hand on the desk and leaves with Madison.

"Why are they leaving?" asks Sakura as she looks at Li's desk, "Li what's that?" she asks pointing to a small red ruby.

"I know why they left. He's gone to see Ruby." Says Li as he picks up the ruby and looks at Sakura and Meilin.

"Ruby why is he going to see her?" asks Meilin.

"It's about Madison. Now get back to work." Says Li as he sits down at his desk.

"Eli where does this Ruby live?" asks Madison as Eli drives through the bad part of town.

"Here." Says Eli as he parks by the curb in front of a ugly, brick apartment building.

"Um Eli I'm not feeling so good about this. I can sense something strange." Says Madison as she looks up at the building.

"I know don't worry about it. Just stay with me." Says Eli as he climbs out of the car and walks up onto the sidewalk and waits for Madison to get out.

Madison sighs and gets out of the car and follows Eli into the building. They climb the stairs to the third floor and Eli knocks on the only door on this floor. The door opens but no one is there. Eli pulls Madison inside and closes the door.

Madison looks around the apartment and smiles, it's decorated very warmly and it's painted in many soothing colors. Eli leads Madison down a hallway to a single door, he opens it and walks in. Madison follows him and sees a tall girl sitting on a pile of pillows. She has long ruby color hair, and dark red eyes. Madison looks around and sees many scrolls and swords all over the place.

"Ruby have you found anything out yet?" asks Eli as he kneels in front of the girl.

"She is in tact am I right?" asks Ruby looking at Madison.

Madison nods and knells beside Eli.

"I found the scroll. Eli you two were meant to be together. I always told you, you would find the angel that is waiting for you. My dear Madison, have all your scars healed from just the one kiss?"

"Oh well yes. But why?" says Madison a little unnerved.

"Don't worry, I am here to help not to hurt. I will explain. Eli was always meant for another woman, his parents wanted none of this nonsense, so they forced him to ask a woman to marry him. But when Eli started having dreams about the angel with violet wings I knew that he had to break it off. I told him what he needed to know at the time and he did. He broke the girl's heart, and he angered his parents. They disowned him and so Eli came to live with me until he was able to live on his own. What I never told Eli was that he had the power to heal the girl he was destined for with only one kiss. All he had to know is that he loved this girl with all his heart. That is why you have healed. Eli loves you. But when you kissed him back showing the same feelings for him, you took the healing one step further and made yourself a virgin again. This would only happen when love from the heart was on both sides. It will only happen once and never again."

"But why did it happen in the first place?" asks Madison as she takes hold of Eli's hand and gives it a gentle squeeze.

"You have always felt ruined after what happened to you. You felt that you should be clean for Eli am I right?"

Madison nods, amazed that this Ruby girl knows so much.

Ruby smiles, "You cleaned yourself. Now you must go. Don't come back to me. Eli I will leave soon and I want to remember you this way, happy and in love with your angel."

Madison is shocked at that Ruby says but Eli nods and stands up.

"Come Maddi let's go."

"Oh but Eli." Says Madison not being able to take her eyes off Ruby.

"Maddi come on." Says Eli a bit more sternly.

"Go Madison. Do not worry about me. I have been waiting for my time long enough." Says Ruby.

Madison mouths the words, 'thank you' as she gets up to follow Eli.

"Oh Eli please take your sword. And take the other one too." Says Ruby.

Eli grabs two swords and leaves with Madison.

"Eli she is a strange girl." Says Madison once they are outside on the sidewalk again.

"She is, well was my guardian. She's gone now." Says Eli as he gets into the car.

Madison looks up at the building and sees it's only two stories.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Neither Madison or Eli talked on the way to Madison's apartment. Eli parked in the parking garage and him and Madison walked through the garage entrance and into the main lobby. As they wait for the elevator Madison turns and looks up at Eli, "You miss her don't you?"

Eli looks at Madison, "I do, she raised me since I was only young. She was a good person, but she always told me that when she leaves I am not to dwell on her."

The elevator doors open and they step inside. "My password is Moon." Says Madison as she types in the password.

"Why are you telling me?" asks Eli as he grips the swords tightly.

"I love you Eli and I want you to be able to come over whenever you wish. I'll never want you to leave though." Says Madison with a hint of red that grows over her cheeks.

"I love you too Maddi." Says Eli softly as he leans down and kisses Madison softly on the lips.

Madison moans softly and smiles. The elevator doors open to reveal the entry way to Madison's apartment. They walk inside and Madison doesn't even bother to take off her boots but Eli does. He walks into the living room and sits at the piano and lays his swords on top and he begins to play the first thing that pops into his head. Madison walked into the kitchen to get some water for her and Eli. She hears the music fill the apartment and she smiles. She walks back into the living room and sits at the piano beside Eli and puts the two glasses down on some coasters on top of the piano. She watches Eli's hands for a moment and then she plays along with him but up an octave. Eli smiles and stops playing listening to Madison play.

"Your good Maddi." Says Eli before taking a sip of water.

"Thanks. I can sing too. But I don't feel like it right now. What are the swords all about?"

"Oh well one is mine. Ruby gave it too me when I came to live with her. The other one I guess is yours."

"Mine? But why would I get a sword?"

"I'm not sure I guess Ruby thought you may like it. Here it's this one." Says Eli as he picks up the sword with the violet sheath and hands it to Madison.

Madison pulls the sheath off the sword and stares at the blade. The handle is a silver dragon with the blade coming out of it's mouth, and the blade itself is about 36' inches long and is double edged. The designs on the blade are feathers and cherry blossom petals, along the length of the sword is an inscription in Japanese. "Be thou strong willed and that of a good heart and you will soar." Says Madison out loud as she reads the blade.

"It's true you know." Says Eli as he picks up his sword and get up off the bench and walks to the entryway and lays his sword on the table.

"Eli I'm not to fight with this am I?" asks Madison as she puts the sword back in its sheath, stands up and walks over to Eli.

"Oh no. It's for display, I like it." Says Eli gently as he wraps his arms around Madison's waist and pulls her close to him.

"Eli?" 

"Yes Maddi?"

"My sword is poking me in the stomach."

"Oh." Says Eli as he lets go of Madison and she steps back a bit and giggles.

"And what's so funny Madison?"

"Nothing. Listen I have to call the company to let them know I'm alright. Make your self comfy ok."

"Sure thing." Says Eli with a smile as he walks to Madison's room.

Madison watches him with a smile. She puts the sword down on the coffee table and picks up the phone and dials the number for the company. After a few minutes of arguing with them Madison hangs up the phone and walks down to her room. She opens the door and sees Eli laying on her bed asleep. She smiles and grabs a soft blanket off of one of the chairs and drapes it over Eli. She brushes some of his hair away from his face but it just fall back into place. Madison walks over to the chair facing out the ceiling to floor windows and she sits down and curls up watching the clouds move across the sky.

Eli rolls over and opens his eyes, he shields them from the bright light of the sunset. "Uh, how long have I been asleep?" groans Eli.

"All afternoon, you sleep peacefully you know that." Says Madison from the same chair she sat in hours ago, still looking out the window.

"Come here." Says Eli as he holds his head up with one hand propped up on his elbow.

Madison stands up and turns around and smiles at Eli. Eli smiles back to see Madison is wearing a button up silk shirt that goes halfway down her thighs. She walks over to the bed and crawls on it and lies on her side facing Eli, right next to him. "Yes?"

Eli puts his arms around Madison's waist and rubs the small of her back, he slides her closer to him so she is pressed right against him. Eli kisses Madison on the lips, softly and gently. He slides his tongue across her full red lips and moans as he can taste the strawberries and cream she must have eaten while he slept. Madison parts her lips and playfully flicks Eli's tongue with her own. Eli smiles and kisses Madison more deeply, their tongues dancing around each other. Eli takes his arm from under his head and wraps it around Madison, playing with her hair. His other hand moves down to her thigh and he slowly caresses her soft skin.

Madison wraps her arms around Eli and breaks the kiss, "Eli I love you so very much." She whispers softly and gently, her lips brushing his with each word she says.

"I love you too Maddi, my Maddi. But are you sure?" asks Eli as he pulls his face back a bit and looks into Madison's big violet eyes.

Madison smiles and responds by starting to unbuckle Eli's pants.

Tori walks into the office to find Sakura, Li and Meilin talking. "I got Julian and Jenny." He says as they step out from behind him.

"Eli and Madison aren't here Tori. They took the rest of the day off." Says Sakura as the three of them look up at Julian and Jenny.

"Where did they go?" asks Julian sternly.

"I know where they went but I'm damn well not telling you. Besides the person who they went to see is gone now and we will never see her again." Says Li.

"Well you guys know why they are back, so question them." Says Tori not knowing what the hell Li is talking about.

"Fine I'll talk to Julian and Sakura you talk to Jenny." Says Li as he stands up and glares at Julian.


	17. Chapter 17

Ok ppl here is the chapter I think many have been waiting for. Yes I mean an Eli and Madison lemon. The whole chapter isn't a lemon though.

Don't worry Madison isn't going to die. But I do have some more tricks up my sleeves before I even think about ending this story.

So on with the Chapter.

Chapter 17

Madison smiles as she kisses Eli and unzips his pants. Eli gently and slowly slides his fingers over Madison's thigh and over her shirt to the buttons. Madison finally get Eli's pants unzipped but she can't get them off so she sighs and rubs her hand over his boxers, feeling his penis hardening. Eli breaks the kiss and stands up beside the bed and he takes his pants off and pulls his shirt off as well. He stands there only in his boxers smiling at Madison. 

Madison gets up on her knees and shuffles over to Eli, she wraps her arms around his waist and she gently leaves butterfly kisses all over his chest. She falls backwards onto the bed, pulling Eli with her. So Eli is laying on top of Madison in only his boxers and he gently kisses her full, red lips. Eli's hands slip up inside Madison's shirt and he realizes Madison isn't wearing any panties. He smiles into the kiss and slides his hands up over her sides and realizes no bra also.

"Planning this Maddi?" Whispers Eli playfully into her ear.

"Does it matter?" purrs Madison as she hooks her fingers on Eli's boxers and pulls them down.

Eli moves around so Madison can pull off his boxers, when she has then off him she smiles and tosses them across the room. Eli slowly unbuttons Madison's shirt starting at the bottom, slowly revealing her creamy white skin along the way. Madison moans as she feels Eli's hard penis against her thighs. Eli finally unbuttons the last button and pulls Madison up into s sitting position and he pulls her shirt off and tosses on the floor. He lays Madison back down and takes in the sight of her body. Her wonderful round breasts just waiting to be kissed and massaged, her wonderful long hair flowing under her like a shining river of silk, her well trimmed pussy wet and starving for his attention. Eli smiles and lays down on Madison and he kisses her softly.

Madison moans and feels her body tingle with each kiss Eli gives her, every time he admires her. His touch so gentle and loving. This was something Madison never though she would be able to have, some one who loved her and was gentle with her.

Eli kisses down Madison's neck and between her breasts. Moving to the left he gently but quickly takes her pert little nipple into his mouth and gently begins to suck. He listens as Madison moans loudly with pleasure from the attention he's giving her. Eli moves across her chest to her other nipple and gently begins to suck on it.

Madison has no idea what to do, her mind is overloading with pleasure that she can't think clearly. She moans loudly as Eli's warm mouth gently suckles on her nipple. Madison finally feels Eli gently rubbing his hard, stiff cock against her wet cunt.

"Eli please take me." Moan Madison as she finds her voice.

Eli lets go of Madison's nipple and moves back up to her face, "This may hurt." He says gently before kissing her on the lips.

"It's ok. You can never hurt me." Moans Madison.

Eli smiles and slowly slides his cock into Madison's warm cunt. He feels her barrier and pushes through it. Instantly Madison's body tenses up but she doesn't cry out. She is only tense for a second before moving her hips against Eli's pushing his cock deeper into her. Eli smiles and moves back down and starts sucking on one of her nipples again as he slowly begins to move in and out of her cunt.

More pleasure runs through Madison's head as Eli slowly pumps in and out of her cunt, and sucks on her nipple. Madison had never had an orgasm before and she was wondering how powerful of an orgasm Eli would give her if she was receiving so much pleasure already. 

"Oh Eli." Moans Madison softly.

Eli moves up and kisses Madison, this time slipping his tongue into her mouth and rubbing it against her own tongue. One of his hands slips under Madison and rests at the small of her back, while his other hand slides up her skin to her breast and he gently starts to massage it. This drives Madison wild as she begins to writhe under his body. Eli knows her orgasm must be building.

Madison moans loudly into Eli's mouth as she feels pressure start to build up within her.

Eli groans feeling his own orgasm is soon to cum. 

Madison breaks the kiss and her arms wrap around Eli as she closes her eyes and moans loudly. Her pussy clamps down on his penis and her body feels waves of pleasure course throughout her skin. The pressure that had been building up inside of her had finally burst giving Madison her first orgasm. Her mind was so clouded and fuzzy she didn't realize how loudly she was moaning. Just as her orgasm had begun Eli too felt the burst of pleasure as his own orgasm blew. Filling Madison with his cum her slowly pumped her until he was sure her orgasm had subsides enough for him to stop. Eli left his penis inside her as he rolled over pulling her along so she was on top and he was on his back.

Madison lays there on top of Eli, breathing deeply. Her head finally clears and she realizes that she is on top of Eli. She nuzzles her face in the crook of his neck, giving him little kisses. "I am truly yours Eli Moon." She whispers softly.

Eli rubs Madison back and smiles, "You were always mine Maddi, and I was always yours." Madison doesn't reply, so Eli listens to her breathing and smiles. 'She's sleeping.' Thinks Eli. So he moves slowly and gently so as not to make her. He moves up so his head in on the pillows. His penis had slipped out of Madison while he moved. He grabbed the blanket he was wrapped in before and covered them both with it. Madison mumbles peacefully in her sleep and she cuddles even closer to Eli. Eli gently strokes Madison's back with one hand and he plays with her with his other hand.

Li and Sakura finally come out of the interrogation rooms that they were in and they look at each other. 

"Did he give up the Parks guy?" asks Sakura as she stretches.

Li shakes his head 'no'. "He said he never did no such thing to Madison. And he cursed at me for even asking him about such a horrible thing.

"Jenny did the same thing but a lot of swearing and crying. Are we sure Madison told the truth about them?" says Sakura as she and Li walk back to their office.

"Don't worry Sakura what Madison told Alexia was completely true. I was working in that house when all this happened to her. But I swore to her mother before she died that I would never speak of it again. Madison doesn't know that I know her past. I wish to keep it that way. Now I'm going to go talk to Jenny first." Says Tori as he steps up behind Li and Sakura.

"Good luck Tor." Says Sakura with a smile. Her and Li continue walking back to their office, she looks at her watch, "Hey our shift was over an hour ago."

"Great let's get out of here." Says Li as they walk into the office to see Meilin has already left.

"Think we should tell Madison about Julian and Jenny?" asks Sakura as she begins to pack up her things.

__

"Hey guys it's Elli. Listen I'm taking a week off and so is Madison. We have already cleared it with the boss and she understands. Don't be pissed even though you probably already are. I'm at Madison's and well, you can reach me on my cell if you need anything. Oh Li we went and saw Ruby and she's gone now. She said it was her time to go. Well I'm gonna go and I will see you guys in a week."

Li turns the answering machine off and looks at Sakura, "Look up Madison's address. I think we should go see them."

"Li I don't know about this." Says Sakura as she sits at her computer and pulls up Madison's info."

Eli looks at the clock and sees it's eight o'clock. Madison stirs in his arms and her eyes slowly open. 

"Did I fall asleep?" asks Madison her voice a little cracky.

"Yeah you did but it's ok. We have the week off, I cleared it with the boss." Says Eli as he gently caresses Madison's face.

Just then the phone beside Madison's bed starts to ring. She smiles and she gets up letting the blanket fall off her body and she crawls across the bed and picks it up, "Madison Taylor."

"Ah Miss Taylor I'm sorry to disturb you but I have two people down here who wish to see you."

"It's ok Charlie, what are their names?" asks Madison while trying to surpress the moan she should be says from Eli's fingers running over her bare skin.

"Madison it's Sakura and Li, please let us up." Begs Sakura as she had taken the phone from Charlie, "Don't make me use my badge to get up there."

Madison giggles, "Fine I'm sending the elevator down now." 

"Thanks a lot Madison." Chirps Sakura before handing the phone back to Charlie.

"Miss are you letting them up?"

"Yes Charlie. When the elevator comes down please type in the password without them seeing and let them come up."

"Of course miss."

"Thank you Charlie." Says Madison before she hangs up. She then turns to Eli and smiles, "Sakura and Li are on their way up."

"I think then in that case we should get dressed."

Madison giggles and jumps off the bed and walks over to her closet and pulls it open, walking inside. 

"Think you have enough clothes Maddi?" calls Eli as he pulls on his own.

"A girl can never have to many clothes Eli. Especially when you have the money to buy them." Calls out Madison.

Eli looks in the mirror and tries to fix his hair but with no success. He looks at the closet in the mirror and sees Madison walk out of it wearing skin tight black leather pants, and a deep violet corset for a top, she walks over to her boots and pulls them on under her pants which are flared a bit from the knees down. Eli stands up and turns around to look at her walk over to him. "Nice outfit."

"Yeah well this is what I usually wear, and now that I don't have to hide my scars I'm even more happy. Listen they should be here now, go out and meet them I'll be out in a few ok." Says Madison as she softly kisses Eli on the cheek.

"Sure thing." Says Eli as he smiles and walks from the bedroom.

Madison listens and she can hear Eli greet Li and Sakura. She sits down at her vanity and pulls out her make-up.

"Li, Skaura what are you doing here?" says Eli as he walks into the living room to see them standing there looking around.

"We came to see you guys. What's with the week off?" says Li until his eyes fall upon Madison's sword. 

"Mine's out in the hallway, surprised you didn't even notice it Li." Says Eli as he sits down and motions for Sakura and Li to sit also.

"I saw it but didn't think anything of it. Now that I see this one I think more of it." Says Li as he sits down beside Sakura.

"Where's Madison?" asks Sakura.

"Oh well she.."

"Is right here." Says Madison as she walks into the living room and smiles at Eli. She is only wearing a bit of make-up but it has a wonderful affect. Blood red lipstick, and a violet eye shadow. Nothing more.

"Wow Madison. That's some outfit." Says Sakura.

"Thanks." Says Madison as she grabs the glasses off the piano and walks into the kitchen. She comes back out and walks over to Eli and sits down in his lap, "Your glasses. You forgot them in there." Says Madison as she holds them up.

"So Eli have you done what the prophecy has foretold?" asks Li.

"Hmm, yes. How did I know that is why you came?"

"I dunno. Just checking."

"Anyway, we are going out to a club wanna come with?" asks Sakura as she smiles brightly.

"I'm not dressed for a club." Mumble Eli and Li together.

"I can fix that." Says Madison and she stands up and walks towards her bedroom, and motions for everyone to follow her.

Sakura smiles and runs after Madison while Eli and Li follow slowly behind. They walk into the bedroom and see Madison standing outside her closet, "Come on." She says before walking inside.

They walk in and see only one door and a spiral stair case.

"Maddi?" says Eli wondering where she went.

"Come on you guys." Says Madison as she comes halfway down the stairs. "Up here."

They follow Madison up the stairs and they walk into a second story but the whole thing is one giant closet.

"Follow me." Says Madison as she walks down the main isle.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Madison you have a store in here. This amazing." Gasps Sakura as they follow Madison down the isle.

"Thanks. Sakura if you wanted to change you can use something, I don't mind. Ahhh here we are." Says Madison as she stops by a section of men's clothes

"Ok Maddi why do you have men's clothing?" asks Eli as he looks at the clothes.

"Well I'm not sure really. I see something I like I buy it. Come on I'll pick something out for you." Says Madison as she walks into the many racks and looks around. "Li pick something out I don't mind." Calls Madison.

Fifteen minutes later everyone is back on the first floor in the living room. Eli is wearing black leather pants and a skin tight navy blue wife beater. Li is dressed the same way but with a forest green wife beater. Sakura also borrowed some clothes from Madison and she is wearing a black leather mini skirt and a pink corset, she also is wearing a pair of Madison's knee high black leather boots.

"You all look wonderful. Now who wants to go to the best club in town?" says Madison a little excited.

"Planet Pluto?" asks Sakura.

"Is the owner Rei Sun?" asks Madison wondering if this was the club she was thinking about.

"Yeah it is. Strictly an A list club that one." Says Eli.

Madison smiles and walks over to the phone and picks it up and dials a number. She waits for someone to answer and she asks for Rei. "Rei I'm putting you on speaker ok?" asks Madison a moment later.

"Sure thing girl." Says Rei brightly.

"Rei what are the chances I can get into Planet Pluto?" asks Madison after Rei is put on speakerphone and she smiles at the three behind her.

"Madison Taylor you know you have the best chance in the world to get into this club! Hell even if you were underage I would over look it and let you in. Damn why would I refuse Madison Taylor of anything." Yells Rei.

"Good I will be there with a company of three. Do you have a privet room?"

"Madison how much of a dunce do you think I am? Of course there are privet rooms. You can have the best. I'm blocking it off right now."

"Great. Well we will see you soon."

"Right and Madison I'm glad to see you getting out. It's been a long time." Says Rei softly.

"I know. See you soon."

"Bye sugar." Says Rei and she hangs up.

Madison hangs up and looks at the three behind her, "Ready to go?"

"Damn I love your connections." Says Sakura.

"What this? Oh please I have more access than anyone around here." Says Madison as she walks for the elevator.

Twenty minutes later Madison and Eli pull up in Eli's car in front of the club with Sakura and Li behind them in Li's car. Madison hops out of the car and smiles brightly at all the people who are crowding around to get into the club. Eli, Li and Sakura walk up beside her and look amazed.

"Welcome to my life." Says Madison as she walks towards the door.

Some girl in the crowd sees Madison and yells; "It's Madison Taylor!" Everyone in the crowd and turns around to see Madison along with three other people walking towards the door.

"Good evening Madison. Rei's inside waiting for you. She's really excited about seeing you again." Says the bouncer as he opens the door for Madison.

"Great thank you." Says Madison and she motions for Eli, Li and Sakura to follow her.

They walk into the club and instantly feel the bass of the music pound into their bodies. They walk onto the dance floor and see tons of people dancing around. Madison spots Rei and runs over to her and jumping at her giving her a big hug.

"Madison! It's great to see you. Your scars are gone I see." Says Rei loudly.

Madison smiles brightly and nods. "Rei this is Eli," says Madison as she pulls Eli right against her, "and this is Sakura and Li. Guys this is Rei Sun."

"Nice to meet you all." Says Rei sweetly, "Listen Madison you have to sing tonight."

"Rei I can't." says Madison.

"The fuck you can't! Your gonna sing if I have to drag you up their or not. You back out enjoying your life and it should be celebrated." Yells Rei.

Madison smiles, "You know I can't say no to that. Can I do it now and get it over with?"

Rei smiles brightly and looks up at the DJ and gets his attention and motions for him to stop. Rei grabs Madison's wrist and pulls her through the crowds leaving Eli, Li and Sakura standing there dumbfounded. Madison looks back at them and shrugs.

The music suddenly stops and everyone starts yelling. Rei jumps up on stage and takes a mic from the DJ. 

"Shut the fuck up!" she yells and instantly everyone shuts up. "Thank you, I got the biggest treat in the world here for you all, Madison Taylor is gonna sing." Yells Rei as she pulls Madison up on the stage.

The crowd goes wild and cheers loudly. Madison looks totally at home up on the stage and she takes the mic from Rei and looks out over the sea of people before her. 

"Thanks guys. Listen I'm not sure what the hell to sing so what does our DJ want to hear?" she says as she turns to look at the DJ sweetly.

He holds up a record to show Madison and she nods. Turning back to the crowd she smiles, "Not my song but one I love. The remix for Simple and Clean."

The crowd gets wilder and cheers Madison on.

The music starts and Madison sings along with the music not missing a beat. People begin dancing and having fun. Rei walks back over to Sakura, Eli and Li. She motions for them to follow her and she leads them up some stairs to a long hallway of privet rooms. She unlocks the middle room and walks in.

"You guys are lucky to have gotten her out. I've been trying for years." Says Rei as she closes the sliding windows blocking the music a lot but you can still hear it.

"Really? She seemed like she couldn't wait to get out." Says Sakura.

"I didn't know she sang so well." Says Li as he sits down pulling Sakura with him.

"I take it your with Madison." Says Rei looking at Eli.

"I am. I love her so much."

"It's about fucking time she found love. Horrible life she's had and I'm glad she's happy." Says Rei as she heads to the doors.

"How do you know Madison?" asks Sakura.

"We went to school together. I was her only friend. She helped me with my clubs and I helped her with her music. She quite talented." Says Rei as she points at Madison on the stage as she is now doing the DJ's work and doing a great job at it too.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Eli why don't you go pull her off that stage and dance with her." Suggests Sakura between giggles as Li gently sucks on her neck.

"Sure thing. I think she's getting kinda bored up there anyway." Says Eli as he watches Madison work with the DJ.

"Have fun." Says Sakura as Eli heads for the door.

"And don't you two have to much fun." Says Eli just as he slips out into the hallway and closes the door behind him. Eli walks downstairs and out onto the dance floor, he walks over to the stage and waits for Madison to notice him.

Madison can feel Eli moving towards her but she doesn't see him until is he right in front of her watching her. She turns to the DJ and smiles, "Gotta go. See ya later Ricky.

"See ya around Madison." Says Ricky as he smiles at Madison.

Madison walks over to the edge of the stage and jumps down and stands in front of Eli. "Miss me?" she says loudly.

"Was I?" says Eli playfully but still looking innocent.

"Hmm well, I know you were. Let's dance." Says Madison as she pulls Eli away from the stage and into the crowd. She smiles and faces Eli, putting her hands around his shoulders and she swings her hips to the beat.

Eli places his hands on Madison's hips and dances along with her.

In the private room next to the one Li and Sakura are in, there is a man who is in his late forties looking out over the crowd of people. His eyes land on Madison and Eli dancing together. "I knew she would come." He says sternly as turns to leave his room.

Madison smiles at Eli but she suddenly feels as though she were being watched, so she looks around and sees no one really watching her. 

"Something wrong?" asks Eli noticing Madison was looking around nervously.

"I feel like I'm being watched but I can't see anybody." Suddenly Madison stops dancing and her face goes a pale as it can get.

"Madison what is it?" asks Eli.

"It's Parks. He's here, over talking to Rei." Says Madison her voice a little squeaky and she looks like she's about to cry.

"Come on let's go." Says Eli as he moves through the crowd slowly pulling Madison along behind him. Suddenly Madison stops and she won't move.

"He's got people blocking all the exits. I can't leave the club Eli."

Eli pulls Madison to the stairs and up to their room. He shoves open the door to see Sakura scrambling to pull her shirt back on.

"Eli what the fuck!" yells Li but stops when he sees the state Madison is in.

"Parks is here after Madison and he's blocked all the exits." Says Eli as he walks over to the windows and looks down to see Rei walking around nervously.

"And for very good reason." Says a man bluntly from the doorway.

Madison stands very still with her back to the doorway. She looks at Eli like she was scared for her life.

"Madison, so nice to see you again. It's been awhile." Says Parks as he walks into the room towards Madison.

Eli runs over to Madison and steps in front of her blocking her from Parks. "Get the hell out of here." Snarls Eli.

"Oh now that's not a nice manner of a cop now is it?" asks Parks with a smile. "Madison got yourself a little bodyguard here?"

"I got myself a boyfriend and friends Parks. After what you did to me I only had one friend left. You ruined my life." Says Madison as she turns around and faces him, stepping beside Eli.

"Well you see Madison I meant to kill you that day but I heard one of the maids come into the house. So of course I had to leave you there for you mother to find you."

"Well here I am a perfect shot I must say. Kill me." Says Madison as she holds her arms up and he backs up to the windows.

"You think I'm gonna kill you in front of the cops. You know I'm not that stupid."

"Your right you're an asshole." Snaps Madison as she slides the window open and jumps down into the crowd.

"She's gotten more spunk in her." Says Parks as he walks over to the window and jump down into the crowd as well.

Eli runs to the windows and looks down at the dance floor, he can't see Madison but he can see Parks wandering around looking for her. "Go call for back up I thinks he's going to try something." Says Eli looking back at Sakura and Li before he jumps down into the crowd.

Madison crawls around the dance floor making her way to the bar. When she reaches it she stands up and sees Meilin standing there smiling at her.

"You know Madison it's not to safe crawling around on the floor like that." Says Meilin passing Madison a beer.

"Meilin what are you doing here?" asks Madison as she looks around for Parks.

"I do have a life you know. Besides I like this club. Why are you here?"

"I'm hiding from someone. Listen you didn't see me, not id anyone asks, not even Eli ok."

Meilin nods and Madison vanishes back into the crowd of people.

Madison walks through the sea of people on the dance floor and stops in the middle knowing she can't run anymore and she is going to have to face Parks. So she walks over to the stage and climbs up and smiles at Ricky and looks through his records for a certain song. She finds it and nudges him and he nods and puts it on. Hell Above Water by Curve plays through the speakers and Parks smiles and looks up at the stage to see Madison standing there dancing.

Eli looks up at the stage and sees Madison dancing around and then he sees Parks watching her too.

Parks pulls out a gun and aims at Madison. She sees the gun but she smiles and stops dancing, she stares at Parks like she was daring him to fire. Parks is just about to pull the trigger when a intense bright violet light fills the room, blinding everyone. The music stops and the light fades to reveal Madison on the stage with huge violet wings.

__

'She is not what she will seem when you find her Eli.' Says Ruby to a young Eli , 'She will be a wonderful woman and yet so mysterious. She is human and mortal but she has one special gift. Magic and wings. She will appear to be an angel but she isn't. She is mortal and don't ever forget that Eli. She will love you with all her heart and she will confront her attacker, the one man she fears the most. You can't interfere in that working. She will be able to handle it herself, you have so much to give her and you don't know it. Love her Eli with all your heart and her powers will shine through.' Eli remembers what Ruby had told him so long ago.

Everyone in the club stands there staring at Madison, Meilin had found Sakura and Li and they too are just standing there watching, not knowing what's going on.

"Kill me Parks. You have wanted to for so long." Says Madison, her voice gentle and soothing.

Parks pulls the trigger sending a bullet flying at Madison. Eli screams her name but she just smiles. The bullet stops just centimeters before hitting her skin above her heart.

"You can't kill me Parks, I know what you can do and I'm not going to let you do it again." Says Madison calmly. Parks screams and everyone around him backs away quickly. The gun in his hand is melting, burning his skin with the hot metal. The bullet turns around and shoots from Madison straight at Parks hitting him in the arm, not a fatal wound but one that will cause him great pain. Madison flaps her wings causing a great rush of air to blow over the room, she hovers in the air and then flies over to Eli. She lands and her wings disappear, she smiles weakly at Eli and then slumps to the floor unconscious.

Just then cops burst into the building from every entrance and surround Parks who is curled up on the floor screaming in pain. Li, Sakura, and Meilin walk over to Eli and look down at Madison. 

"What the hell was that?" asks Li looking at Eli who is smiling.

"Just what Ruby said would happen. Come on let's get her back to her place." Says Eli as he picks Madison up in his arms and walks out of the club with Sakura, Li and Meilin following closely behind.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Is Miss Taylor alright?" asks Charlie as he opens the door for Eli who is carrying Madison in his arms.

"Yes Charlie. Everything is fine. I'll take her upstairs now, These three are with me. She gave me the password." Says Eli as he smiles at Charlie.

Charlie just nods and motions for the desk clerk to push the button for the elevator.

They arrive at the elevator just as the doors open. They walk in and the doors close. Skaura pushes the button for the penthouse but the elevator doesn't move. 

"Li hold Maddi for a second." Says Eli as he pushes her into his arms. Eli then opens a panel and types in the password without the others seeing it. The elevator starts and Eli takes Madison back from Li.

They reach the top floor and walk into the apartment and Eli heads right for Madison's room leaving the others behind him.

"This is some place she has here." Gasps Meilin as she looks around.

"Yeah you should see her closet. It's the next floor up." Says Sakura as she sits down in a chair.

Eli lays Madison on the bed and he walks into her bathroom and wets a facecloth with luke warm water. He comes back into the bedroom and gently sits on the bed beside Madison and he gently begins to wipe her face down.

Madison wakes up and sits up with a start to come face to face with Eli.

"I'm glad you woke up." Says Eli as he smiles.

"What happened?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" asks Eli softly.

"Walking across the dance floor and realizing that I can't run from him forever, and then the next thing I know I wake up here."

"I'll fill you in later but now you should rest. I'll tell the guys your ok and send them home and I'll come back in with you."

"Um ok." Says Madison as she watches Eli stand up and head for the door. 

Eli walks out into the living room and smiles at the others, "She's fine, she just woke up but she doesn't remember a thing. About the wings and everything. You guys can head home."

"Um Eli." Says Meilin as she stands up and walks over to him.

"Yeah?"

"Here, I um found these before we left the club. I think you may want them." Says Meilin as she opens her hands and reveals a few violet feathers.

"Thanks Meilin." Says Eli as he takes the feathers. "I'll see you guys in a week." 

"Sure thing boss." Says Li as he gets up and heads for the elevator, with Sakura and Meilin following.

After Eli is sure Skaura, Li and Meilin have left he walks back to the bedroom to try and explain everything to Madison.

"Eli that didn't happen. How could I grow wings and do what you have just told me?" asks Madison as Eli finishes explaining the events that she couldn't remember.

"I don't know Maddi but Ruby knew long ago that it would happen. She warned me about it but I never knew what she meant. I do have proof from Meilin." Says Eli as he sits in front of Madison and opens his hands showing her the feathers.

Madison takes a feather and all the event slip back into her mind. "Oh my god. It did happen." Groans Madison as she starts to cry.

Eli pulls Madison into his lap and hugs her close while she cries.

"What's going to happen to Parks?" asks Madison between sobs.

"I don't know that's not my department, but I would say he will be thrown in jail for a long time." Says Eli as he plays with Madison's hair.

"So it's over. My suffering and the horror that he will come back is gone. I'm safe again." Says Madison as she sits back and looks into Eli's eyes.

"I will never let anyone hurt you again, ever." Says Eli sternly.

"I love you Eli Moon." Says Madison with a smile as she wipes away her tears.

"And I love you my Maddi."

Madison hugs Eli causing him to fall backward and her to go with him, laughing.

THE END


End file.
